


Leadership

by Transformersfan123



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, Brain, Death, Family, Family Drama, Fang - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Hidden Truth, Honesty, Human, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Machines, Maryanna, Mistakes, Post-Apocalypse, Rage, Rape Aftermath, Revenge, Sister - Freeform, Stitchpunk, Stitchpunks, fight, ghost - Freeform, hiding truth, jasper - Freeform, learning, making amends, painful memories, skull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformersfan123/pseuds/Transformersfan123
Summary: "And you know something else?" Two demanded. "He's the most worthless leader that ever lived!" Those words changed One's life. Because without those words, he never would have met Nine, and Two's words would have remained true. But will they accept the changed One, or will they reject him as he had rejected them. And then there's the mystery of Nine. What exactly is he hiding?





	1. Hello One, I'm Nine

One felt as if his entire world was ending. He wanted to die. As the others stared at him, or glared in Seven's case, he had to use all his willpower to not let out a sob. Two looked ashamed and hurried over to soothe the situation over. But One knew that nothing Two could say would help. One turned and sprinted to his room. He was alone for three seconds.

"One!" Two gasped, bursting in without knocking.

"Go away, fool!" One spat, spinning around and backing away.

He tripped and almost fell. His hat crashed to the ground, but he didn't pick it up. Two advanced, looking properly abashed.

"One, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"You sure sounded like you meant it!" One snapped, holding his staff in front of him protectively. "So how long have you been talking about me behind my back?!"

"One, please!" Two said, moving closer.

One made a dash for freedom, shoving Two away. Two grabbed One's cape, and One jerked back, gasping. He clawed for the broach holding the cape together and managed to unclasp it. He ran as fast as he could to the secret passageway. He was out and running through the wreckage in less than three minutes. He ran until he couldn't run anymore then collapsed and let out his pain in heart-wrenching sobs. He didn't know how long he was lost in his misery, but he came to himself to feel hands massaging the sides of his head.

One shot up, ready to sock Two in the face…but it wasn't Two. Or anybody else he knew. One found himself staring into a face with a simple design. His optics were trained on One's. One was immediately afraid, so he became mean.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, reaching over to grab his staff.

_"Hello One. I am Nine."_

One paused. "Your mouth didn't move."

_"I cannot speak as you do. I am speaking with my mind. It's called microbursting."_

One couldn't help but be interested, so he slowly lowered the staff a little bit. "Really?"

 _"Yep."_ Nine paused. _"Why exactly are you out here? You_ never _come out here alone."_

"I…" One trailed off. Could he trust Nine? Well, he thought as he studied the younger, he'd already seen him at his weakest. "Two said some things," One finally said. "It upset me."

_"I see. What did he say?"_

"I…I don't want to think about it," One muttered, looking hurt.

Nine's face softened and he caressed One's cheek. _"You're not a worthless leader, One. I promise you're not. You just are so insecure that you're afraid to be the leader you could be."_

One froze. "How did you know he said that?"

_"I was watching the whole thing."_

"How?"

_"There's a crawlspace that goes all over your home. I can watch what's going on in any room."_

"You've been _spying_ on us?!" One gasped.

_"Yes."_

One didn't think he knew a word bad enough to call Nine. How dare he spy on them! It wasn't right and he told the younger Stitchpunk that.

Nine shrugged. _"It gives me something to do other than sit around all day. Besides, I can't really use the information for anything, and there aren't any other Stitchpunks to tell, so…"_

One frowned. He was right of course, but there was one thing bothering him. "Why didn't you just come out and show yourself to us?"

 _"Well…I'm a little shy,"_ Nine admitted. _"And you all seem so content just with yourselves that I don't see any need to ruin your family with a freak like me."_

One stared at him. "Have you not seen Six?"

_"Yes. I would like to meet him one day, but I don't want him to touch me."_

"Yes, his fingers are rather sharp, but he's an extremely gentle creature, I assure you."

Nine smiled tightly. _"Of course."_

One began to play with the bell on his staff before reality caught up with him. He was sitting in the Emptiness talking freely to a Stitchpunk he'd just met. The look on his face must have betrayed his thoughts, because Nine's shoulders shook with laughter.

_"Odd day?"_

"Very. You know, I never thought to hear that from Two. Seven, yes, but Two? We've known each other the longest. I thought we were frie…Well, I thought we were close."

_"I would like to be your friend, if you don't mind."_

One paused. It was an appealing thought to have a friend…

"Well, I suppose if you want to, but I have a question first."

_"Shoot."_

One suddenly looked very vulnerable. "I…did you really mean what you said, you know, about my leadership?"

Nine smiled warmly. _"Of course. You just need a little work, that's all. And I'm more than willing to help. But it's up to you, ultimately, to break free of your insecurities. Like wearing that hat and that cape. I'm glad you're not right now."_

"Not what?"

_"Wearing them."_

One's hand immediately leaped to his head. All he felt was his own little poof. He was humiliated, pressing both hands over it and looking anywhere but at Nine. Nine placed his hands on One's and gently peeled them away to reveal the tuft of fabric. He forced One to look at him.

_"There's nothing wrong with it, One. Relax. I'm not going to laugh at you, okay? I can't promise I'll never laugh at you, but I won't do it to be mean. I swear it on the maker."_

One couldn't help but feel better at that. He smiled softly. Nobody, not even Two, had said anything like that to him. It made a happy little flower bloom in his chest. He suddenly felt the need to hug Nine, but what would the younger think? They'd just met…

"Oh, screw it," One grumbled and wrapped his arms tightly around Nine.

Nine's shoulders shook again even as he happily embraced One. _"See? You're already shaking off your insecurities!"_

They talked for hours, Nine listening to One's feelings about pretty much everything. He didn't mind though. It was nice to help. As the sun began to set, One grew quiet.

_"You don't want to go back tonight, do you?"_

"No."

_"Well…we could take shelter in a house."_

"Sounds good," One muttered. "Which one?"

 _"Follow me,"_ Nine said, taking up a spear.

One did so, gripping his staff tightly and looking around at the ruins around them. If he didn't know any better, he would say they were being followed by a machine. They got to the house and he and Nine climbed the high flight of stairs. One was panting by the time they were done, but he gasped as they went into a room on the second floor.

"The Awakening Room!"

_"What?"_

"This is the room we all woke up in. We never could find it."

 _"Oh. Well, here it is!"_ Nine exclaimed, throwing his arms out wide.

One snickered then yawned. "I'm exhausted."

_"Come. We shall sleep on Maker's bed."_

One and Nine crawled up the blanket to the top of the bed. They settled on a fluffy pillow. One set his staff down then curled up. Nine pressed close beside him, draping his arm over the eldest's side. One thought about getting on to him, but decided it was nice. Relaxing proved easier than he thought it was going to be. He never relaxed around anybody. But Nine…he was different. Contentedly, One drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One woke up and immediately felt embarrassed. He was half wrapped around Nine, his face buried in the younger's neck. He moved slowly, trying to untangle himself without being noticed.

_"Good morning One."_

One flinched and hurriedly scooted away from Nine, unable to look at him.

_"You're so shy about needing to be close to people. I'm not angry at you, you know. I think it's nice. I like snuggling while I sleep. It makes me feel safe."_

One glanced at him for the first time and immediately his head snapped up.

"Hey! That's my staff! Give it back!"

 _"Boy, that distracted you,"_ Nine commented, handing One the staff bottom first, as if it were sharp on the other end.

One hugged the staff to himself, making the bell jingle.

" _Why do you have a bell on it? Doesn't that take away a lot of your sneaking ability?"_

"Sneaking? I don't sneak. That's Seven's job. And Three and Four's, but they don't do it out in the Emptiness."

_"Yes they do."_

"What?" One looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

_"They sneak off to the library about once a month to read a bit. Their conversations are wonderfully enlightening. They are quite smart."_

"You can't understand their conversations. They flash at each other."

_"I can flash, too. I just have nobody that understands me when I do so. So I learned to microburst. I can also do some sign language. And you changed the subject. Why do you have a bell on the end of your staff? So the others know you're coming?"_

"No…" One looked embarrassed again. "Can we talk about something else?"

_"Let me put it this way, One. Either you can tell me, or I will read your mind."_

"What?" One frowned and looked down. "I don't want to tell you. It sounds silly."

_"Still waiting."_

"Fine! It makes me feel more in charge," he said quickly, as if to get it over with faster. "And I have no idea why, so don't ask!"

_"So it's a power symbol for you and the other Stitchpunks. Interesting."_

"Yes, well…" One muttered. "It's the same with the cape."

_"But not the hat?"_

"No. The hat's to hide my…oddity."

_"You're quite insecure about that little poof."_

"Nobody else has one and Two…he kept smiling and touching it. He even laughed once!"

_"It's endearing, One. And I would like your permission to touch it."_

Every instinct One had was screaming against him telling Nine yes. He sat back and thought about it. Nine seemed different from all the other Stitchpunks. He didn't expect him to be perfect or know everything or be a fighter. Nine seemed content with how One was without all the pressures of leadership, which was all the elder had ever wanted. Not that he didn't enjoy being a leader, but they expected so many things of him that…well, that he _didn't_ enjoy being a leader. He didn't know how to deal with everything they wanted.

_"One? You can say no if you want."_

One looked up and spilled his thoughts out to Nine, as he had the day before, but these thoughts were much more personal. When he was done, Nine looked thoughtful.

_"I'd like to show you something. Follow me."_

One did so and they climbed up onto the desk in the main room. Nine grabbed a small, by human standards, book and dragged it to the center of the desk. He flipped it open and turned several pages in. One stood there watching him. Nine found what he was looking for and stood back, gesturing to the open book.

_"Read."_

One did so and found himself immersed in Two's personality. Some of his quirks were quite obvious even through the pages. Several words made him pause. 'He's even more curious than One was…'

"Who wrote this?"

_"Maker."_

One stepped back in surprise. "He paid attention to us? But…he was so busy!"

_"What father has no time for his children?"_

One read each page carefully, up to Eight. Then the writings abruptly stopped. One gasped, and flipped through several more.

"They're empty!"

_"Yes."_

"B-but there's nothing in here about you!"

_"I know."_

One frowned. "So I guess I have to figure you out."

Nine laughed, his shoulders shaking. _"Of course!"_

"But you know what Maker wrote about me."

_"I do. But I also know you because I studied your behaviors and quirks from above for three and a half years."_

"What did you do before then?"

Nine looked steadily at him then walked over to the Transfer Device. There, in front of it, was a coiled up piece of cable. He picked it up.

 _"To answer your question, there was no before then for me. This,"_ he said, holding up the cable. _"Was attached to my wrist. It snapped from the top of the Transfer Device and I was dropped onto the desk. The jolt was enough to wake me up. From what I gather from some of your recent talks with Two, you've been alive for about eight and a half years. I have only been alive for the three and a half I mentioned. I am much younger than all of you."_

"Yet you seem to be the most mature."

Nine blinked at him. _"I…er…inherited a lot of Father's personality, maturity-wise. I also got all of his memories."_

One paused, scrutinizing him. "Memories?"

 _"Yes. I see flashes of his life sometimes. In my dreams,"_ Nine added quickly. _"It's interesting."_

"Then I have a question for you."

_"I might have an answer."_

"There's this girl. She's very beautiful. She's got tan skin and freckles all over her arms, shoulders, and face. Her hair is golden brown. Her eyes are green. She is rather curvy when she is older, but gangly when she's young. She has a pleasure inducing laugh and when she cries, I do, too. Her voice is soft and melodic when she sings, but when she speaks it's loud and attention getting. She also has this strange quality to her voice, an accent that I can't place. Is she a part of Maker's memories?"

Nine had an odd look on his face. _"One, I…I…Maker wouldn't want me to answer that."_

"Maker isn't here now is he?"

_"Well…no. But—"_

"Is she a part of Maker's memories?!" One bellowed.

Nine jumped and looked around. He sighed and his shoulders slumped. _"She is."_

"Who is she?"

_"She's Maker's sister. She died long before the war, when she was still young."_

"I see her in my dreams. What accent is that, anyway?"

_"Southern American. She and Maker lived together on the plains of Oklahoma and they both had accents growing up."_

"Maker didn't have an accent. I remember his voice."

_"He was made fun of a lot when he came here, so he schooled his voice so that he lost it."_

"Oh. I wouldn't have minded an accent on him." One paused. "What's her name?"

_"One please, Father really doesn't like me talking about this."_

"Her name. Now."

_"Maryanna. She was the light of Father's life. When she died…he lost a part of himself."_

"How did she die?"

Nine shook his head. _"No. Father doesn't like this topic of conversation. I'm not telling you that. I'd never tell you that."_

"Why not?"

_"One, I'd rather show you if I had to. Two, that topic leads to something Father did that you would be horrified about. You are not getting me to talk about this anymore. Change the subject."_

One was about to argue, but there was a look on Nine's face that changed his mind.

"Um, alright. Why do you call Maker Father? You keep switching back and forth between those names."

Nine relaxed. _"I call him Father most of the time. It's a name he prefers, but none of you picked it up. I only called him Maker to make you comfortable."_

One nodded. "Oh. I do recall him telling me to call him 'Father' multiple times. Maker seemed more appropriate." There was a pause. "Do you have _all_ of Maker…I mean, Father's memories?"

_"Which ones do you want? I'll see if I have 'em."_

"Of him making us."

_"I do indeed."_

One looked sad. "Why?"

Nine frowned. _"I'm not sure. It is said of the last Stitchpunk a human makes—"_

"No, no, not that."

_"Then what?"_

"Why did he let us go? Why did he abandon us in the world? Why didn't he keep us close? Just…why?" One's voice was utterly broken.

 _"He wanted you to have a chance at life. He hoped against hope that you all would find each other, and you did. You built a life together in the ruins of humanity. You're thriving. Yes, you have arguments amongst yourselves, but you are a_ family _. A family who loves each other, despite their differences."_

"They're a family," One sighed, sitting down.

_"What?"_

"The other Stitchpunks. They're a family. I'm not a part of it."

_"Why not?"_

"They just don't want me to be. I'm the mean leader who takes away privileges and makes their lives miserable."

_"They need a leader, One. More than they realize."_

One sniffled. "They'd get rid of me if they could."

_"Then they'd see how much they need you. Come on. It's time you go back home."_

One frowned, but knew that Nine was right, so they walked back to a place where One knew the way. Nine grabbed his arm then stood there looking shy.

_"Please don't tell them about me. I don't want…I mean, they most certainly wouldn't want to meet me."_

"I'd say they'd love to, especially Two and Five. But I won't. I'm going to be selfish. They already think I am, so I might as well prove them right."

Nine laughed. _"When I'm watching you, I'll hang a small corner of my blue cloak down in between the boards. When you see that, make this gesture,_ " Nine said, showing One with his hands, _"and I'll know you want to meet me in the Emptiness. Okay?"_

"Alright. Goodbye for now, I suppose."

Nine smiled kindly and reached over to clap his hand on One's shoulder when he suddenly jerked his head down to stare at the ground. To One's immense surprise and concern, there was a flash of light from Nine's optics, brighter than what he knew the flashes were supposed to be. Nine stood very still for a moment. When he looked up, there was sheer panic on his face. He tore out of One's hands, which had grabbed him to steady him, and sprinted behind a piece of rubble. One was about to go after him when there was a cry.

"One! Oh, thank the Maker!"

One spun around. "Two! What kind of demon has possession of you today?! You're not supposed to be out in the Emptiness without permission!"

Two embraced him, holding him close. "Forgive me, One! I didn't mean what I said. I was irritated and tired and I wasn't pleased that you told me I couldn't go out and look for the piece I needed."

One stood there stiffly. "Fine. I forgive you," he said. His tone said he clearly didn't. Two drew back and looked into his optics.

"One, _please_! I'm sorry. I really am."

"I said I forgive you!" His tone betrayed his true feelings again.

Two looked like he was going to cry. One knew he would be if it were possible. But, the elder Stitchpunk was still wounded by the younger's words. He jerked out of Two's arms and strode back home. When they got up to their sanctuary, One scanned the ceiling, not expecting to see anything. But there, right above his throne, hung a piece of cloth. It was a deep, dark blue. How in the world did Nine beat him up?

_"Don't stare, One. They'll wonder what it is."_

One jolted at the voice in his head then looked down immediately to his throne. He walked over, brushing off Two's concerned questions, and sat down, leaning his staff on the throne beside him. Two disappeared and came back with One's adornments. One was surprised that he hadn't automatically demanded them. Being with Nine had made him forget about his needs to show his power and to hide his oddity. He stood and quickly put them on, settling back down when he had adjusted them to his satisfaction.

"One? Please?" Two sounded like a child begging for its father's forgiveness.

One didn't respond other than waving his hand dismissively. Two slunk off to his workshop with his metaphorical tail between his legs.

_"Wow. You really are mad at him."_

"You heard what he said to me," One muttered, thinking only himself could hear it. He sat bolt upright when Nine responded.

_"Yes. That doesn't mean you can stay mad at him forever, though."_

"H-how?!"

_"I'm in your head. You can just think your replies and I'll hear you. No need to speak out loud."_

One settled back and stared up at the ceiling, frowning. _"So…like this?"_

_"Exactly! I'll have to teach you to use your own mental energy to do this, but for now I'll help you."_

_"Only until you don't want to talk anymore,"_ One challenged.

_"Or you don't. I won't impose myself on you. Besides, I'm only going to be here for a couple hours. I have somebody to worry about me like Two worries about you. Without a long distant mental assurance in the middle of the night last night, he'd be out looking for me."_

One's interest was piqued. _"Oh really? And just who would this 'friend' be?"_

Nine was silent for two whole minutes. _"His name is Jasper."_

 _"A_ human _?!"_ One almost yelled it out loud. _"There are some humans that are still alive?!"_

" _Yes."_ Nine said blandly. _"If you listened to Six, you'd know that there are colonies of humans all over the planet. They're rebuilding and fighting the remnants of the Walkers and other machines."_

_"You mean he sees them in his…"_

_"Visions. And dreams. Yes. But Jasper's the only human around here, and Six has never seen him. He's very mysterious, you know, and very secretive about you and the others. He doesn't want to meet you."_

_"Why not?"_ One asked, looking irritated.

 _"Because he doesn't want to interrupt your lives. You're just fine without him, and the others are just fine without me. Although…_ " Nine's thoughts had a thoughtful tone to them, which made One wonder how they were even getting tones to their words.

_"Although what?"_

_"If I wasn't so shy, I could help Five out, too. Maybe I can do that through you."_

_"What exactly would that entail?"_ One asked suspiciously.

_"Sneakily building his self-confidence and encouraging him to try out some of his own ideas. And then there's Six…"_

_"Six?"_

_"He has horrible nightmares. And nobody comes to him when he cries out in the night. I know you all hear him. One night they were so bad that I wiped his memories. He slept peacefully after that. And Eight needs to be encouraged to play nice with the others, especially Six. Seven needs to stop stuffing her more vulnerable feelings away only to block them with anger toward you. Three and Four…well, they're complicated. If they knew what microbursting was, they would be able to communicate with you all much better. But there's no way for you to show them what it is without mentioning me, so they're on their own."_

_"You forgot Two."_ One was fascinated by the information he was getting. He had honestly never thought of their problems like that, though it was common knowledge. Nobody mentioned them out loud. Ever. They were acknowledged only when they had to be. Nine was asking him to begin fixing them, which was a scary prospect. To hit some weak spots, the spots they never wanted anybody to bring up… _"So…Two?"_

_"Two is different. He has self-confidence. He can handle his own nightmares. He speaks openly about most of his emotions and he gets along with everybody as best as can be expected. He is kind and gentle."_

_"You said_ most _of his emotions."_

_"See that's the thing. He doesn't want to talk bad about anybody. He really doesn't. But he does have negative feelings that he refuses to unleash. And now, the one time he actually says something to let off some steam, you catch him talking about you and you don't forgive him."_

_"Well why in the world won't he just talk to somebody about his feelings?"_ One demanded.

_"Because you never listen."_

"One?"

One jolted up. His optics had been shuttered without his realizing it. Eight was standing in front of him.

"Huh? What is it?" One tried to hide the shakiness in his voice.

"You've been sitting like that for a while. If you're tired, you should go lie down."

"I…I believe you're right. Thank you."

One hurried to his room, Nine's words still buzzing around his head. Two didn't talk because One didn't listen? That didn't make sense. Or at least, he didn't want it to make sense. Two was such a kind soul that he knew Nine had been correct in everything he'd said about the second born. And One could think of a reason that Two would only talk to him. Out of all of the Stitchpunks besides the twins, they were the closest. Or…they had been.

Over the years, One had dismissed him as a friend and saw him as more of a subject. He'd done this because as the Stitchpunks' relationships had grown more complicated, more troubles had arisen for him as a leader. His insecurities had crept up inside, and he had put off talking about it, not for days, nor weeks, or even months. But years. He hadn't wanted to talk to Two about them, not wanting to burden him. But every time One saw him, his mind screamed for relief from the thoughts plaguing it. So he had pushed Two away, his insecurities mocking him that he would only be laughed at by his dearest friend. Yet…

_"Nine?"_

_"Yes, One?"_

_"Why did I tell you all that stuff when I can't tell Two any of it?"_

_"Because sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger."_

_"What do I do?"_ One was sitting up in bed, his knees drawn to his chest, his arms folded on his knees, and his head buried in his arms.

 _"Do you really want my advice?"_ One nodded. _"Talk to him. You don't have to spill everything, like you did with me, but tell him you want to be close again. Then…"_ Nine paused until One looked up at the ceiling. _"Listen."_ Nine sighed. _"I must go now. Jasper's demanding that I get home."_

_"Thank you, Nine. I mean it."_

One felt Nine's smile, but got no other response. One flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He drifted into a light rest and woke at a cry. He quickly righted his hat and his cape and hurried into the main room. Eight was holding one of Six's drawings in the air, taunting him. One stopped dead as Nine's words about playing nice beat across his mind. Eight moved as if he was going to tear it and One saw a look of abject terror appear on Six's face.

"Stop!" Two exclaimed.

"Give it back!" Seven snapped.

"Eight."

One hadn't shouted like the other two had, but his was the only voice Eight obeyed. The large Stitchpunk froze and everybody turned to stare at One. One understood why. He never got onto Eight for teasing Six. Ever. But he couldn't let Eight rip that drawing apart, like he had with countless others.

"One?" Eight asked.

"Give Six his drawing back."

"B-but…" Eight looked extremely confused.

"Are you going to disobey a direct order?"

Eight shook his head emphatically and lowered the drawing into Six's outstretched hands.

"Good. Now, you are to…play nice with Six. No more tearing up his drawings."

Eight nodded, but his face broadcast confusion. His wasn't the only one. One was incredibly uncomfortable at their stares. Even Six was looking at him like he had a second head. One shifted then cleared his throat.

"Two."

"Yes?"

One found himself suddenly unable to speak, so he gestured for Two to follow before waving his hand dismissively at everybody else. A minute later, they sat on the bed in One's room. Two was staring at him curiously. One still couldn't talk, so nervous that it was more like fear. Two finally hummed.

"What made you stop Eight?"

"What?" One's mind scrambled to catch up with reality. "Oh, well…I just got to thinking about how it isn't really fair to Six. Six seems to suffer enough as it is. He doesn't need Eight adding to his misery." It wasn't a full lie. It wasn't really a lie at all. Nine had simply guided his thoughts.

"I see. What did you want me for?"

Muteness again. One suddenly wished that Nine was there to beam his thoughts directly into Two's mind. He sighed and took his hat off, setting it aside. Two placed a hand on his.

"One?"

"Ugh!" One finally exclaimed, flopping back onto the bed. "Why can't I talk to you anymore!"

Two looked surprised. "Well…we haven't had much practice in quite some time. You're always a bit of a jackass when it comes to talking to people." Two's hands flew to cover his mouth. "I…I mean…"

"I agree."

Two stopped stammering and looked hard at him. "You-you do?"

"Yes. And not only am I a jackass, I am a fool."

Two was stunned. One rarely cursed and had forbidden everybody else from doing so. So 'fool' was the greatest insult that One bestowed upon the Stitchpunks. To hear the eldest refer to himself as a fool was shocking. Two just sat there staring for about three minutes. One finally raised his head and looked directly at him.

"Stop gawking and just lay down."

Two laughed, relieved and genuinely amused. He jumped back and bounced once before settling beside One. They lay there in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I do forgive you, by the way."

Two sat up, hope written all over his face. "Really?"

"I was angry, Two. I'm still a little offended, but…what else are you holding back?"

Two looked embarrassed and quickly settled back on the bed, turning his face away from One. "Nothing."

"Two…" One paused then sat up, reaching over to tilt Two's face toward him. "It's not healthy."

"What isn't?" Two looked confused.

"Holding in all that...I don't know what to call it. Irritation? Anger? Discontent?"

Two sat up, looking suspicious. "Where is all of this coming from?"

"What?"

"I say those bad things about you. You run off into the Emptiness. You stay out all night, managing to stay safe. I find you and you refuse to forgive me. You sit looking out of it in your throne then Eight sends you to your room, where you spend the next two hours." Two stopped.

"So?"

"That's when you start acting weird. First," Two said, talking over One's attempt at words. "You stop Eight from destroying Six's drawing, something you've never done before. Then, you call me _into your room_. You say that you forgive me. Now you're playing doctor with my emotions?!"

Two had leaped up during his speech and was pacing the floor. He stopped directly in front of One and leaned in close.

"If you were a human, I'd say it was drugs or alcohol. But you're a Stitchpunk. We don't have drugs or alcohol. So now I ask you, what's wrong with you?"

"I've just been thinking," One said softly, which was the truth.

"Thinking." Two didn't look like he was buying it. "You thought all of this up by yourself."

"Um…"

"Aha! So where did you get it from?"

One stared at Two and said the only thing that wouldn't have revealed Nine. "I had a few dreams."

Two's optics were suddenly dilated. "You…you told me a long time ago that you didn't have those dreams anymore."

"I know."

"You…lied to me."

"You thought I was crazy."

"I thought it was strange. I didn't think you were crazy anymore than I think Six is crazy."

"The others looked at me differently. _You_ started looking at me differently. So I told you they stopped. I still have them occasionally."

"Oh, One," Two sighed, sitting down and wrapping his arms around the upset Stitchpunk. One pressed close. "You shouldn't have lied. You're perfectly sane, and you're still my friend."

One sighed. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

Two laughed softly. "That we do."

"We can start by me actually looking at your latest work and learning about it," One said, standing and grabbing his hat. "And this time I'll actually pay attention."

Two laughed again, leaping to his feet and walking out of the room with One.

"Don't forget to scowl," Two whispered.

One swatted Two's arm and fought back a smile. "I should put dirty water in your mouth for cursing earlier. That is the punishment, you know."

Two snickered. "You're still a jackass."

"And you're old," One shot back. They both laughed, but One grew serious as he passed Seven, who slammed her shoulder into his. He was on the way with fixing things with Two, but the others were a different story…


	2. Family and Rejection

One laughed. Hard. And he couldn't stop. Nine was shaking in silent laughter, but since his voice couldn't be heard, One's rang out alone. When they finally stopped, they were lying beside each other on the ground, panting.

_"Old, eh?"_

"Yes. He is old, though," One sighed, folding his hands on his belly.

_"You're all old compared to me."_

"Jerk," One snickered as he sat up.

_"I might be a jerk, but at least I can dance."_

"I can dance," One argued as they stood.

 _"Oh really? Care to prove it?"_ Nine challenged as he held his hands out.

"Not really."

_"Coward."_

One bristled at that. "Fine. But nobody else is to know about this. Two knows I can dance and sing, but he's the only one."

_"Oh, I'm definitely telling Jasper."_

One rolled his optics. "Oh...fine!"

They paused for a moment then Nine positioned his hands on One. One's naturally settled into the leader's position.

 _"Ready?"_ Nine asked eagerly.

"Yes."

A song started playing, making One stare at Nine in surprise. After a few seconds, they began to move. One was very pleased. Nine hadn't been lying. He really could dance, and just as well as One could, it would seem. They danced beautifully to the song then Nine played an upbeat tune. Soon they were dashing across the open ground, still as graceful as before, all the while spinning and twirling. One dipped Nine then spun him close to end the song.

 _"My, my, my!"_ Nine exclaimed, stepping away from One and turning around. _"Seems like I'm not the only one who inherited Father's talent for dancing!"_

"So _that's_ where I got it from. Two caught me dancing by myself a few times before we met the others. He didn't believe me when I said I just knew how to dance. And until he showed me, I didn't believe that he _couldn't_ dance."

_"If you can sing like you said you can, you got that from Father, too. He and Maryanna were songwriters, and she and Father would sing songs to each other all the time, music or no. Sing me a song. Please?"_

One hesitated before doing so. Nine clapped when the song was over.

_"Very good! You should sing more often!"_

"Nobody would want to hear me."

_"I do, and I'm sure Two would, too."_

"Thanks. So…how am I doing with fixing things?"

_"Pretty good. You're doing most of it on your own, which is good because you won't have to lie if they ever have the misfortune of meeting me."_

One snickered. "Misfortune?"

Nine just looked away. One frowned, but before he could ask Nine's optics flashed once.

"One!"

Nine jolted and grabbed his cloak, swinging it onto his shoulders. The cloak had a deep hood that hid Nine's face when he wore it. The cloak itself just about reached the ground, stopping at Nine's ankles. One watched as Nine grabbed a spear.

"Already?"

_"They're almost here, One."_

"But this is the first time I've seen you in a month!"

_"Sorry. Bye."_

One watched as Nine ran away. Thirty seconds later, Seven and Eight came around the corner.

"Why'd you leave?" Seven demanded.

"I fancied a walk."

She growled and the three Stitchpunks walked back to the church. They got up to the sanctuary and Two ambushed One.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm fine."

"But you didn't even tell anybody you were leaving! Six just happened to see you!"

_"See? Six is much more observant that you give him credit for."_

One looked up at the ceiling. _"How do you keep beating us here?"_

_"Secret entrance that you don't know about."_

One snorted, looking back down and pushing past Two. "Just so you know, I was enjoying my walk."

"B-but—" Two stammered then stopped when One went straight for his room.

Seven frowned. "What's with him?"

Eight growled. "Shut up, Seven!"

"No! He's acting weird."

"Weird?"

"Yes," Six said, walking over shyly. He kept his optics on Eight.

"Six?" Five asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"One came into my room last night when I screamed. Nobody comes when I scream anymore."

Guilt flashed into the faces of everybody there. Two quickly cleared his throat.

"What did he do?"

"He stayed with me until I fell asleep again."

Dead silence. Two suddenly walked for One's room. He paused outside when he heard One's voice, soft and low.

"I was going to tell you, but I didn't get the chance. Six was too tired to do anything but snuggle close and cry. He muttered a lot about machines attacking people." There was a pause and One sighed heavily. "I know, I know, I should have asked. But his drawings scare me. What will his words do?"

The way he was talking made it seem like he was talking _to_ somebody. Two leaped through the curtain to find One lying on his bed, his hat and cape tossed on the floor and his staff lying across his chest with his hands resting gently on the wood. One bolted upright and gaped at him.

 _"_ Have you _lost_ your _mind?!"_ he shrieked.

"Who were you talking to?!" Two barked.

"I, er, was talking to…to myself!" One sputtered. "Now, what are you doing barging into my room like that?"

"I was _going_ to knock, but you were t-talking to…yourself?" Two registered One's words. "One, why in the world would you talk to yourself?"

"I have nobody else to talk to," One groused, playing with the staff in his lap.

Two walked over and sat down next to him. "Can't you talk to me?"

"I…No, Two. No, I can't," One said after a long pause.

"Why not?" Two's voice was ever so gentle. No answer. "One?"

"You don't need my troubles," came the reply after another minute of silence.

Two snorted. "Oh, really?"

One glanced at Two. "I'll make you a deal."

"Oh?"

"I'll start talking more openly to you if, and only if, you start talking to me about how you _really_ feel."

"What?"

"You want me to talk, but you don't. That's not fair."

"I don't need to talk about anything," Two laughed, albeit nervously.

"Then I don't either. Goodbye."

Two sighed. "Fine. I'll talk. Now what were you doing with Six last night?"

"He had a nightmare. I was comforting him. What were _you_ doing?"

"I was, er, working on one of my inventions," Two muttered, looking guilty.

"But you did hear him scream." It wasn't a question.

Two nodded. "Yes. I heard him scream. I just…he speaks of such horror that I don't know what to do with him. It makes _me_ have nightmares."

"Still, it's wrong to just ignore the problem."

"So I take it you've been thinking again?"

"Yes. I have been thinking again."

"Well, all I have to say is this: Keep thinking. I like this warmer side of you."

One smiled and knocked on the metal plate on the back of Two's head. Two ducked

"Hey!"

In retaliation, Two reached over and attempted to grab the poof on the top of One's head. One grabbed his wrist in a grip of iron and held him at bay, embarrassment in his face. Two paused.

"One?"

"It's nothing," One muttered, pushing Two's hands away while refusing to look at him.

"Nothing?" Two asked, scrutinizing him. "You know, you used to let me touch it. You would laugh about it, too."

"Things change."

"One, it's okay, really."

"No it's not. Now, it's your turn to talk. What has been on _your_ mind lately?"

Two sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…Eight has been leaving Six alone, but…" He paused for a few seconds then looked up with fire in his optics. "That damned bully is pushing around the twins now!"

"But Seven—" One started, shocked.

"She's been going out into the Emptiness more and more! They have no protection. And they can't scream like Six can. He takes their little artifacts, you know the ones they collect, and teases them until they're crying!"

One sank into silence again, looking thoughtful. "Alright. I have an idea. Tell them to come to me when he's teasing them and I'll put a stop to it."

Two looked relieved. "Really?"

"Really. Nobody should be teased like that. A little fun is okay, but if they're so upset they're crying, it is no longer fun."

Two wrapped his arms around One and just hugged him, pressing a kiss to his leader's cheek.

"Thank you!"

One smiled and hugged him back. Two pulled back slightly and suddenly lunged forward, pinning One to the bed with one hand while the other played with the poof on top of the elder's head. One yowled and struggled.

"Let go, fool!" he wailed.

"No!" Two said triumphantly. "It is so fun to play with! I think I'll keep you here like this until Five comes looking for me!"

"No!" One yelped as the thought of such humiliation played through his mind. "I'd never be able to look at him again!"

Two laughed hard and, in his momentarily slackened grip, One managed to flip their positions. Two stared up at him, grinning.

"What now, O mighty leader? For you see I have no poof to play with!"

"No," One said, grinning back. "But you forget, young one…you _are_ ticklish!"

"No!" Two gasped as One began using his free hand to mercilessly tickle him.

Two writhed and laughed until One was laughing, and the latter flopped down beside Two. They laughed together until there was a knock on the frame of the entrance of the room. One immediately stopped laughing and dove for his hat. Two sat up, taking several deep breaths to calm himself, and walked over to part the curtain to see…everyone?

"Um, hello."

"Are you two alright?" Five asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it actually sounded like…" Six trailed off, glancing back at One.

"Like you were having fun," Seven said. "And while we all know that _you_ can have fun, Two, we also know that One is completely incapable of having fun."

That stung, but One kept his stoic face. Two frowned.

"One and I were having fun before Maker made any of you. So I daresay you owe him an apology."

"No," Seven snapped.

"What were you laughing about?" Five asked, and the twins and Six nodded.

"Well, I was touc—"

"No, Two," One growled. "Now go away. All of you."

"But One," Two started.

"No. Just no," One actually sounded tired.

"Alright One." Two looked hard at him. "But you know I'm here, right?"

"Yes."

They left and One dropped his hat on the floor again, flopping back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. There was nothing for about a minute.

_"Still think talking out loud to me is a good idea?"_

One opened his mouth to reply then frowned. _"No, I suppose not. But too much of this mind stuff is weird."_

Laughter rang in One's head. _"I guess you're right. I don't find it weird, but it's my only way of communicating."_

_"Indeed."_

_"I'm going to let you think things over."_

One smirked. _"Pray tell, who are you going to spy on now?"_

 _"Well…"_ Nine said thoughtfully. _"Seven's being a jackass and is about to go out into the Emptiness, Eight doesn't know what to think about what just happened between you and Two, Five's heading for the watchtower, Two's working on an invention, the twins are wanting to sneak off to the library, and Six is drawing."_

_"That doesn't answer my question."_

_"I think Six is a good bet. Have a nice think."_

_"Thanks."_

Blessed silence. And One did think things over. But he eventually fell into a light sleep. _And he saw her face again. She was running naked into a creek. In One's opinion she was much too old to be naked outside unless something bad had happened. To his surprise, he spoke, but not in his own voice._

_"Maryanna!" It was Father's voice! But it had a country twang to it and wasn't as deep as One remembered. "Whaddaya think yer doin'?"_

_"Come on, Brice!" she hollered._

_"Yer too old ta be naked out here, let alone in front a meh!"_

_"One last skinny dip!" she begged._

_"No!"_

_"Then Ah'll neva, eva talk ta ya 'gain!" she said._

_"Maryanna, we're thirteen!"_

_"One more?"_

_"No…" One could feel his resolve lessening._

_"Please?"_

_"Oh…Fine! But y'all betta not look while I'm getting' in! And ya better stay chest deep in tha water, ya hear?"_

_"Yes, Bricey Wicey!"_

One jolted awake to a crash. He put on his adornments and scurried into the main room. Eight held the twins up in the air, one in each hand. One noticed that his throne had been knocked over. Three was looking frightened but Four…didn't look right. He was hanging limply in Eight's hands, breathing very heavily.

"Set Three on his feet and lay Four down _gently_ on the floor. Now."

Eight frowned at him, but obeyed. Three immediately knelt down beside his brother and began flashing at him. He got nothing in return.

"Three, go get Two and Five. Hurry."

Three shook his head and clung to his brother. One had to send somebody. He didn't trust Eight to do it, as he was still glaring at the twins, and One had to stay because he had to watch Eight.

_"Six could do it."_

"Six!" One shouted. Six hurried over, glancing at Eight.

"Yes?"

"I need you to go and find both Two and Five, got it? Four's hurt."

Six nodded, dashing off, and One knelt down on the side of Four opposite Three.

"Three? It would be a good idea to have your brother open before they get here. Can you help me do that?"

Three nodded and by the time they had gotten Four unthreaded, Six had reappeared with Two and Five, who immediately knelt down to assess the damage. One was now standing and he watched quietly. Three kept getting in the way of the healer and the doctor. One finally called him to his side.

Tilting Three's chin up to meet his optics, he said, "He'll be just fine, Three. You've got to trust them. And me."

Three flashed at him then buried his face into One's shoulder. One looked up at the ceiling.

_"What did he say?"_

_"It wasn't really a flash of words. More like emotions. He's overwhelmed by everything and needs comfort."_

One wrapped an arm around Three, gently shushing him. Three hugged him hard and just shook. Yet again, One could feel optics on him. He looked around to see Two, Five, Six, and Eight staring at him. One looked pointedly at Two and Five and gestured at Four. They jumped and quickly went back to work.

"Done," Two said after about ten minutes and he began rethreading Four, who opened his optics and stared up at the ceiling. Suddenly he clapped and flashed wildly, pointing up.

"Four! Calm down!" Five gasped, pinning his arms down.

One looked up and didn't see anything but a small opening in the ceiling; in fact, the whole ceiling was dotted with them. _"Did he just_ see _you?"_ he asked Nine.

_"The twins have seen me before. They kept trying to tell you all about me, but you never understood, so they've given up."_

_"So he did just see you."_

_"Yes, he saw me. Now look down. You're starting to worry Two again."_

One did so. "What did he see?" he asked, playing dumb.

Three turned, though he was still nestled against One, and flashed at his brother. He then turned and pointed at his optic.

"You saw…an optic?" One asked.

Three and Four nodded as the larger number stood and finished threading himself. Two walked over and embraced Four.

"My dearest ones," he said softly. "That's impossible. We're all there is. Seven's out and it's not her you saw, is it?"

They shook their heads then lean in close and flashed rapidly at each other.

 _"Nine?"_ One asked.

_"You're not ready for that kind of informational bombardment. They're trying to decide how to tell you."_

_"Hm. They can read, correct."_

_"Rapidly. Why?"_

_"Did they ever think of just writing down what they want us to know?"_

There was a _thud_ above them and everybody looked up. Only One could hear the side splitting laughter that Nine was pouring into his head.

"Maybe something _is_ up there," Five said nervously.

"But there's no way to get in there," Two said. "One and I scouted out everything ourselves, remember? And you know that One is quite—"

"Paranoid?" Eight muttered under his breath. One glared at him, poking the behemoth with his staff.

"Protective," Two said emphatically. "And besides that, Six would have seen another Stitchpunk."

"You haven't, have you?" One asked, genuinely curious.

Six jumped, suddenly looking nervous. "I don't know," he said quickly then turned and tried to leave.

One grabbed his arm. "Wait! What's wrong?"

"What do you care?!" Six snapped, spinning around and jerking his arm away from his leader.

"What?" One was bewildered at Six's sudden courage.

"You've never cared before. Everybody hates my visions. They don't want to hear them. But you… _you_ send Eight after me when I even _draw_ something scary or bad. Why should I suddenly tell you everything you want to know, huh? Give me one good reason!"

One stood there and thought about asking Nine, but he suddenly felt Nine close up. He wasn't going to help. So One stood there, head bowed, and thought. And he came to one conclusion.

"Honestly? You shouldn't."

Six looked surprised, running his optics up and down One's guilty looking form. "Then I won't."

And he turned and walked to his room. One felt horrible as he stood there. He couldn't stand their gazes. Their piercing, judging _gazes_! He wanted to wrap his arms around the twins and just shake until the pain went away. Instead, he pushed them away gently and walked to the hallway. He paused and looked back. For the second time, he noticed that his throne had fallen over. He looked at Eight and the twins.

"What exactly happened in here?"

"The twins were making trouble," Eight said immediately.

The twins shook their heads and began flashing rapidly, jumping up and down and pointing at Eight. Eight watched them scathingly, smirking victoriously, confident he was going to win. One looked at Five.

"Go get a clean sheet of paper and some writing sticks." One then looked at Two. "See if Six will let you borrow some of his ink."

They nodded and took off. When Five got back, One took the paper and laid it down gently in front of the twins. He handed one writing stick to Three and, after dipping the other in the fresh ink provided by Six, drew a line down the middle of the paper. Four took the proffered stick when One was done.

"There is to be no flashing. You will each write down what happened, in your own words. Go."

Three and Four's hands dashed across the page, writing swiftly and, for the most part, neatly. Three finished first and One took the writing stick immediately. Four soon finished and handed his 'pen' over to One. They moved and One read the writing, first on one side of the line, then the other.

"They didn't have time to tell each other what happened. There was no conspiracy. Eight, you were bullying them."

"I was not!" Eight exclaimed, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Fine. They say you stole something of theirs and that it got trapped under the throne when it fell. Please put my throne back where it belongs."

Eight grumbled but obeyed. In a flash of movement, the large Stitchpunk tried to hide something as the throne settled into place. One snagged Eight's wrist with his staff, lightly taking what was in his hands.

"I believe this belongs to you," One said, handing the strange-looking object to the twins. They jumped up and down for joy and embraced him. "You're quite welcome. Now, go and play."

Eight was trying to sneak away. One slammed his staff on the ground.

"Come here, Eight. _Now."_

"What?" Eight muttered reluctantly.

"If you ever tease anybody like that again, I will take away your magnet."

Everybody froze. Two and Five looked shell shocked. Six peeked out from his room. Three and Four paused before they got to their room. But Eight looked utterly horrified.

"You can't do that!" he gasped.

"I am in charge. I can and will if I have to, do you understand?"

Eight stared, looking like he wanted to cry. Then he got mad. Really mad.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" he snapped. "First you protect that _freak_ from me!" He pointed at Six. "Now you're protecting the two mute weirdos, too? You used to like _me_ best! What happened to that?"

"Eight, I never liked you best," One said honestly. "You protected me when I needed it. I appreciated that. But I never approved of the way you bullied Six or the twins or Five. I couldn't like you best because you didn't behave well enough."

"So you hated me?" Eight's voice had risen louder. Seven chose that moment to reveal herself. She stood by the twins, pulling them close.

"I never hated you. I…I love you. All of you. You're my family. Even if I don't show it, I love all of you," One said gently, looking down at the floor.

"Liar!"

Eight suddenly lunged and the next thing One knew, he was waking up very, very sore. He attempted to sit up, sending spikes of pain through his body. He moaned softly. Hands suddenly eased him back down.

"Careful One."

"Two?" One asked, turning his head to look at said Stitchpunk. Even his neck was sore. "Damn," he moaned, unable to find a better word to describe how he felt. "What happened?"

"Eight…attacked you. You know, after you threatened to take away his magnet."

One sat up quickly, his entire body protesting the movement. His face pinched in pain, but he was too shocked to care too much.

"He… _attacked_ me?" One couldn't fathom it. "But-but teasing is his limit! He's never been too physically violent."

"Well, he did." That was Five, who walked over and hesitantly pushed on One's shoulder to make him lie back. "And we're still kinda fixing you, so please lie back down."

One obeyed, still shocked. "What made him stop?"

Two smiled. "Believe it or not, Seven did. I've never seen them fight so fierce. Playful, yes. Sparring, yes. But that… _that_ was horrible to watch. Eight finally went to his room, leaving you on the floor. Seven didn't pick you up until Five and I asked. She didn't know what to think, but she did defend you."

One nodded, unable to speak. He couldn't believe what had happened.

 _"What have I done?"_ he thought miserably.

_"Hey, Eight might hate you, but the twins and Six are certainly grateful."_

_"Nine?"_

_"Nope. It's two hundred thirty-seven."_

_"Ha ha."_

_"Then why did you ask?"_

One mentally shrugged; he was getting quite good at the mental talk, as much as he disliked it sometimes. _"What time is it?"_

_"I'd guess somewhere around ten in the evening."_

_"What about Jasper? Isn't he worried about you?"_

_"Yes, but after you got knocked out, I ran home and told him I'd be staying here for the night. I was worried about you."_

_"Can…can I see what he did to me?"_

_"No. But I'll tell you. First he slammed his fist into your head. Then he picked you up and threw you into your throne. Hard enough to do the damage Two and Five are currently repairing. He looked like he was about to rip something vital out of you, but Seven stepped in and kicked his ass! It was kinda cool to watch, even though I don't like her."_

_"You don't like Seven? Why?"_

_"You know something One? I might actually tell you that one day. But right now you need to rest. Shut your mind off and fall asleep."_

One yawned and nodded. _"Fine."_

"One? You okay?" Two asked.

"Yes," One replied tiredly. "I'm just exhausted. And sore."

"Then sleep One. Sleep."

One obeyed again, shuttering his optics and relaxing as well as he could. Just before he was asleep, Two and Five both placed a hand on his arm. One opened his optics briefly.

"And just so you know, One, we…that is, Two and I…" Five suddenly swallowed and Two finished the thought.

"We love you, too."

One felt a bloom of warmth spread through him and fell asleep with a small smile on his face.


	3. Getting Closer

_"So…they're not coming after you today?"_ Nine asked, lounging on a stone.

"No. At least not for a while. Now, I have a question."

_"Alright."_

"How does microbursting work?"

Nine turned and put his cheek on his upraised fist. They were out in the Emptiness, the ruinous word around them unmoving. Stones were piled up from the hole in the wall that surrounded the city. Several deactivated Walkers were lying around. The sky was cloudy and the air smelled of rain. It had been about six weeks since the last time One had seen him.

"Well?" One asked after a two-minute pause.

_"There's no easy explanation."_

"I have time."

Nine blew out a breath. _"Fine. It's a mental exertion of energy. But it is unknown if it works on just anybody. As far as the history of it, Stitchpunks have been able to do it as far back as can be remembered. But since Stitchpunks are a form of alchemy, not very many people came into contact with them who wasn't their creator."_

One nodded thoughtfully. "Why does it work between me and you? And the other Stitchpunks for that matter."

_"Because we're a part of the same soul."_

"We're what now?" One asked, surprised.

_"Each Stitchpunk has a piece of a human's soul. Me, you, your followers, all of us have a small piece of a soul inside of us. Father's soul."_

One was…awed? Amazed? He didn't know. But it made him feel strange.

"I…I see," he said softly.

_"Don't over think it, One."_

"How can you be so casual about it? That's an important part of a human!"

_"I guess I've just gotten used to the idea."_

One snorted and was about to make a snarky comment when there was a boom that made him scream. He was suddenly on top of Nine, gripping him tightly. Nine struggled to sit up and peel One off of him.

 _"What the_ hell _One?"_ Nine demanded.

"I…Sorry," One muttered, and sat beside him, obviously embarrassed.

There was another boom and One covered his audio receptors, moaning and shaking in fear. Nine frowned, looking at One then looking up.

_"Are you afraid of thunder?"_

"No. Just that booming. It reminds us of the war."

 _"That booming_ is _thunder."_

"Oh…then I suppose I am," One muttered nervously.

_"Well, you better get back home before it starts raining."_

"No!" One snapped. "I am staying with you! I haven't seen you in forever and this is the second time you want to send me away without spending much time with me."

_"Very well. Let's go to the Awakening Room. It'll be dry there, okay?"_

One nodded and they began walking. He grabbed Nine's arm when thunder sounded it's call again, this time much louder. One whimpered. Nine gave him a soft look and patted his arm. Soon they were snuggled on the bed under Nine's cloak and One's cape. One soon had his face buried in Nine's neck, clutching onto him as thunder roared every two or three minutes. Nine wrapped an arm around the distraught Stitchpunk and mentally cooed at him.

 _"One?"_ Nine asked during a lull in the storm.

"Yeah?" One asked, looking up at him.

_"Talk to me."_

One nodded. "Okay. What about?"

_"Tell me how your relationships are going."_

"But you know already."

_"Pretend I don't."_

One's cloth tongue dashed out as he licked his lips. "Very well. Two and I are getting along splendidly. Sometimes I join him in the watchtower and we laugh and joke like we did before I became the leader of all of the others."

_"And Three and Four?"_

"Well, they are turning out to be quite a delight. They love showing me new artifacts that Seven brings back for them. I still wish I could understand them, but they use visuals to communicate. It's rather tricky to translate sometimes, but well worth it every time."

_"Five?"_

"I think he's jealous of me and Two. But he takes it remarkably well. I'm encouraging him to go out on a limb and build his own ideas. He's shown me several good ones. He is also building a new crossbow, hoping to improve the previous design."

_"What about Six?"_

"Six…still doesn't want anything to do with me," One said sadly. "But," he added with a soft smile. "He never turns me down when I come into his room after he's had a nightmare. I think that's softening him up. Until he gives me permission, I can't get any information out of him."

_"Keep working on him. He'll let you in sooner or later. Keep in mind that you pushed away his visions and nightmares for almost nine years. Now, tell me about Seven."_

"She's softening a tiny bit towards me every time she sees me with the twins. She's still mean most of the time, but she did say thank you once."

_"And Eight?"_

"He hates me. He truly hates me." One sounded wounded. "Every time I try to get close to him, he pushes me away. He wants absolutely nothing to do with me. But he hasn't hit me again."

 _"What about that strange one? Nine, I believe his number is."_ Nine grinned at One.

"Oh. _Him,"_ One sighed dramatically. "Well, I can talk to him freely. He doesn't judge me the way the others do. We can dance and sing and laugh without fear of being caught, especially because Nine seems to have this strange premonition when his optics flash that the others are coming for me. The only problem I have with him is that it's always about me. He never wants to talk about himself or this Jasper human he spends time with. I want to know about him, but he keeps pushing me away. And the way he talks…he talks as if he's the biggest freak in the world, as if he's broken and nothing can fix him. What he doesn't seem to realize is that I care about him as much as I care about my other Stitchpunks. Why won't he open up to me? Is it me?"

All through the speech, Nine had been staring into One's optics. But the smile had dropped off his face and he started looking frightened. When he finished, One suddenly found himself staring at the side of Nine's head.

"Nine, did you hear me?" Nine was trembling slightly as he shook his head. "You didn't hear me?" Nine shook his head again, but no words came from him. "Do you want me to repeat myself?" Another head shake. "Nine, please?"

_"You don't want to know me, One."_

"What makes you say that?"

Nine stared sadly at him then climbed down off the bed. One followed. Nine stood in the middle of the room then gave a whistle. There was the sound of something rushing up the stairs and One found himself hiding behind Nine as the Cat Beast shot into the room. One screamed, ducking his head and cowering back as the Cat Beast came closer and…lay down? In fact, it sounded like a normal cat, what with the…purring?

"What?" One asked, straightening.

 _"One,"_ Nine said, his mental voice quiet and frightened, but not of the great machine before them. _"This is my pet cat. His name is Skull. Skull, this is One."_

Skull nodded, nudging past Nine to sniff the older Stitchpunk. He purred louder and nuzzled the stunned creature.

"You…He's your _pet_?!"

Nine nodded. _"Yes. I also have a pet bird."_

"The Winged Beast?!"

_"That is what you call him. His real name is Talon."_

One was so shocked that he sat down. Nine's face twisted in pain.

_"It's okay One. This is why I didn't tell you before. When the rain lets up, I'll take you home, then you'll never have to see me again. Okay?"_

"Wait, what?" One stood and grabbed Nine, who had turned away from him. "Nine, don't you dare think this changes anything."

Nine looked back at One. _"But…you hate me now."_

"I hate—No, I don't hate you! I'm definitely surprised and I have a few questions about…Skull, but other than that, this doesn't change anything! I still love you. You're my friend. I want to know more about you. I do, Nine, I promise."

Nine looked utterly relieved. He held his arms out, needing comfort for the first time since One met him. One gladly embraced him, stroking his back as Nine began trembling. Nine suddenly tightened his grip.

 _"I see visions like Six,"_ he managed to think, still scared of being rejected.

One pulled back. "You do?"

Nine nodded, keeping his optics on the floor. _"But not the future. I only see the past and the present."_

"I see…which is why, I take it, your optics flash when the others are coming for me?"

_"I can't help the flashing. It's my mind trying to transfer the images I saw and the sounds I heard to somebody else. Six can't do that. He draws instead. I tend to not look at people so that it doesn't transfer, and instead I write down what I see."_

"Hm. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

_"I didn't want you to know. You treated Six like a monster for so very long. I didn't want to lose your friendship."_

"You've changed the way I think about that stuff now."

_"I still don't really understand how I did that."_

"You did something that I didn't allow anybody else to do." One paused and gently tilted Nine's chin up so that their optics met. "You listened to me. You cared about me. You didn't laugh or snub me when I was crying, like I did to the others. So now it's time for me to return the favor. Okay? Now just relax and let it happen."

Nine shivered. _"I don't cry, One. I just don't."_

"Sure you don't. Just like I don't," One said with a chuckle.

Nine broke free of One's grip and hurried to climb onto the bed. When One got up there, Nine was hiding under his cloak. One walked over and slipped under it with him.

"Still waiting."

_"One, I can't! I don't cry. I have to be strong. For Jasper's sake, I have to be strong!"_

"Close your mind for just a few minutes. Jasper will never know."

In the darkness, Nine suddenly broke and he clutched at One, shaking with sobs. One could sense that the invisible tears were for so much more than just revealing that he saw things. The eldest Stitchpunk held the youngest for nigh on fifteen minutes as he let it all out. When he was done, he nuzzled One tiredly. One slowly peeled back the cloak to reveal Nine's face.

"There. All better," One said lightly, kissing the younger one's cheek.

Nine smiled. _"You know, you're becoming quite the leader."_

One felt a flush of delight at the praise. "Thank you. It would never have happened without you."

_"You wanna know something else?"_

"Of course."

_"You're not hearing the thunder anymore."_

"That's because it's stopped."

_"Nope. It's still thundering."_

As if on cue, there was a loud boom and One jumped. "Oh. Well…you make me brave."

Nine laughed. _"Success!"_

Nine and One spent the rest of the day together, and snuggled close all night. One woke yet again to find himself wrapped around Nine with his head buried in the younger's neck. He was embarrassed, but not as much as the last time and squeezed Nine extra hard before untangling himself. Nine whined and grabbed One around the middle.

 _"No get up!"_ he exclaimed.

One yelped then laughed. "But Nine, the sun is up! That means _we_ get up."

_"No! We cover our faces and sleep some more!"_

"No, we get up!" One exclaimed, grabbing his own cape and Nine's cloak and tearing them off the bleary Stitchpunk.

" _NO!"_ Nine wailed, leaping up and chasing One around the bed. _"Gimme!"_

"Ah, ah, ah! You're up! I win!"

Nine tackled One and sat on his chest, pinning his elder's arms with his legs. He suddenly grinned. _"Why, yes, One, I would love to touch your poof."_

"Hey!" One gasped, wriggling.

_"Resistance is futile!"_

Nine sat there for about three minutes, just playing with that little tuft of fabric. One finally gave up on trying to get free and began grumbling not-so-nice things about Nine. Nine finally got up and helped One to stand. They looked at each other then promptly burst out laughing. They were soon writhing on the bed as they enjoyed themselves. And to One's delight, there was no concerned Five or skeptical Seven there to ruin the moment.

"Oh, Nine," One finally sighed. "That's the best laugh I've had in weeks."

_"I enjoyed it, too. You know, you need to laugh more often. I have plenty of laughs with Jasper and BRAIN, but you never laugh with anybody but Two."_

"Who's BRAIN?"

_"He's one of the machines I spend time with. His name's an acronym. It stands for Binary Reactive Artificially Intelligent Neurocircuit. In other words, he's smart and he has a personality. I mean, Skull and Talon have personalities, too, but BRAIN's is slightly deeper, more…noticeable._

"Ah. I'd like to meet him some day."

_"I'm sure you would. Maybe one day."_

"Neat."

Nine suddenly paused, looking away. _"Eight's angrier than you think. I mean, you say he hates you, but you don't believe it. I've seen this kind of anger in Father's memories. Only once, but it caused Father to do something terrible. He never really regretted the action, either. Just wondered how it would have made Maryanna feel."_

"So?"

Nine looked at him. _"I am going to teach you a move that you are to_ never _teach anybody else. It won't work on me, because Father fixed the, for lack of a better term, glitch in my system. I am the only one it won't work on. It_ will _work on you, though."_

"What is it?" One asked curiously.

_"It is a move that will paralyze the body, but the mind isn't affected. That means when you do this, you're freezing them and they can't move, and they are very, very aware that they can't move."_

One felt a trill of fear. Nine was trusting him with a lot of power. He swallowed.

"Do you think it's necessary?"

_"Yes."_

"Then teach me."

Nine led One into the bathroom and they stood in front of the mirror. Nine stripped One's fabric from his body, leaving his internals exposed. One didn't have time to be uncomfortable though, as Nine immediately pointed to a spot nestled in between two of his components.

_"There. You must hit it there."_

"Does it hurt?"

_"You're about to find out."_

"What! No!" One looked frightened, but Nine grabbed his hand and pet it soothingly.

_"It's just to show you what it's like. That way you don't torture anybody with it."_

One swallowed hard. "Alright. But you're sure you can reverse it?"

_"Yes. One hundred percent sure."_

"Fine."

Nine stood in front of One then suddenly struck. The next thing One knew was that he couldn't move. At all. He wasn't even breathing. He began to panic, his mind calling for help. He found himself staring into the mirror, so he watched Nine kneel down and slip a hand into the crevice. There was this unbelievable tension then sweet relaxation. One moaned.

"That…was horrible," he said softly.

Nine grabbed One's hand and slipped it into the crevice. _"It's like a wire. You need to push on the wire until the tension is gone then remove your hand. Find it."_

It was relatively easy to find and he could feel the movement of his internals in that wire. It was strange. One quickly dressed and they went back into the main room, where Nine showed One Eight's schematics and made him find the larger Stitchpunk's trigger based on the drawings. Then Nine's optics lit up and a full scale Eight suddenly stood in front of One.

_"Find it. You have one chance and five seconds."_

One's mind reeled at the instructions and suddenly the figure lunged. Memories exploded in his head and _he suddenly saw Eight's fist rushing toward him. Pain exploded inside of him as his body was forced back, but he was caught by the same strong hand that had just hit him. He was lifted up effortlessly and hurled into his own throne. Everything suddenly hurt, but he heard a scream and saw Seven leap over and hold a spear at Eight._

_"That's enough, Eight! He never said any of that! You're overreacting! Back off."_

_"Bitch!" Eight barked and they suddenly were tangled together, each trying to get the upper hand._

_One tried to pick himself up, but the pain rose to such an unbearable level that he dropped and watched blankly as Seven nearly took Eight's head off. Eight backed off and glared at her._

_"You don't like him, either!"_

_"Yes but I don't try to_ kill _him," Seven growled._

_"He better not take my magnet. Ever," Eight spat then turned and walked to his room._

_Two was immediately beside One. "One? Can you hear me?"_

_One tried to answer, but he couldn't form the words._

_"Is he…dead?" Seven asked, creeping closer. "I mean, his optics are wide open."_

_"One?" Two sounded frightened. "Five, help me turn him over."_

_As soon as they moved him, pure agony seared through every bit of him. He let out a scream that made the others jump. The twins and Six crept closer as he was settled on his back._

_"Well at least he's alive," Five said, laughing, but One could tell it was a stress relieving laugh, not an amused one._

_"Hush and help me open him up," Two scolded._

_One still couldn't move. Every time he tried, pain threatened to overwhelm him. So he lay there, staring blankly at Two and Five as they unbuckled him._

_"Two?"_

_"Yes Six?"_

_"He stood up for us."_

_The twins nodded their agreement and Three drew a question mark in the air._

_"Why? How should I know?" Two asked, looking back down at his work._

_"Because you're the only one he talks to."_

_"Well yes, I suppose…so…" Two trailed off and leaned back on his heels. He stroked One's head gently and looked into his optics. "I don't think he was really talking to himself," he said after a few moments._

_"What?"_

_"When I went to talk to One earlier, I heard him talking. I listened for a minute and it sounded like he was talking_ to _someone. He said he was talking to himself. Now that I think about it, that explanation doesn't really make sense."_

_"Why not?" Six asked, settling down beside Two. One focused on the strange Stitchpunk as well as he could._

_"Because he paused. Then he spoke again as if in response to a question."_

_"Do you think he's seeing something because of me?" Six asked. "I mean, I know that's why you and the others don't comfort me anymore. Or even spend time with me. My strangeness rubs off."_

_"I don't know. He seems sane. I mean, you're sane, too, but I don't think he's just hallucinating."_

_"But Two," Seven asked incredulously. "There's nobody left but us and the machines."_

_"I know, but maybe he's found somebody else. I mean, he went out into the Emptiness and managed to stay sane all night," Two said with a nod. "And it was only after that little trip that he started changing."_

_Five frowned. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"_

_"I think he's found a friend. I can't help but be jealous that it isn't me, but I'm for anything that helps him. You all must admit how lonely he was."_

_"Is it our fault that he's a jerk?" Seven asked, but there was no heat to her words for once._

_"I don't pretend to understand why he's so aloof," Two said firmly. "And he won't really tell me. I wish he would. I love him. He is a…_ was _a wonderful friend back before we met any of you."_

_One groaned suddenly, hurt that Two didn't think he was a good friend anymore. Two jumped._

_"Oh, One, I'm sorry! Seven, help us get him to the hospital."_

_As soon as they lifted him, One's vision went black as pain assaulted him…_

One gasped and sobbed as he gripped Nine hard. Nine was stroking his back gently.

 _"I'm sorry, One,"_ Nine said softly. _"I didn't realize I'd trigger the repressed memory."_

"I'm not in pain?" One asked, glancing up at Nine.

_"Physically? No. You're all healed. Relationally? Eight still hates you. That's why you have to learn this. Now, I can give you a little while before we try again, but you must have this down before you go back."_

"Okay. Just…please, I need a little time. But I do need to talk to you."

_"Very well. What about?"_

One slowly sat up, expecting agony. When he felt none, he settled into a comfortable position.

"The others suspect I've met someone else. Someone they don't know."

_"I know. They aren't completely sure what I am, but Six is very irritated."_

"Why?"

_"Because he hasn't ever seen me. Not in a single one of his visions."_

"That's weird. Do you know why?"

_"Yes. It's because we're two halves of a whole, but we weren't created together like the twins were."_

One frowned. "Explain."

Nine sighed. _"I have researched this topic extensively in the library, so here it goes. Stitchpunks are a form of alchemy, which is science mixed with magic. It is also called dark science. Now, compared to the number of humans in this world, even now, Stitchpunks are an endangered species. They come in all shapes and many different sizes. But there are a few consistencies with every batch. One of them is that there is always a Stitchpunk like Six. Always. He is connected to more of the magic then any of the others."_

"And that's why he sees visions?"

_"Yes. Now, the problem with our little group has happened only once before."_

"Problem?" One interrupted. "What problem?"

_"Me."_

"You? You're no problem, Nine. I thought we established that yesterday."

 _"I_ am _a problem One. Because I see visions, too. That's not the way it's supposed to be. Only one Stitchpunk is to be cursed with seeing visions on a regular basis. He is supposed to see past, present, and future. Six can only see the future, while I see the present and past. I'm an anomaly. I don't belong. I'm supposed to be normal, like Five or Two or you! But I'm not! I'm just a freak! A monster that can never be a part of your family! I-I-I…"_

"Nine!" One gasped, grabbing the hyperventilating Stitchpunk and pulling him close. "Shh, it's alright. Calm down. Calm down. You're not a freak. You're not a monster. And you're the only one that claims you can't be a part of my family. Now hush. I don't see any reason for you to not come and be with us besides Jasper, and certainly he will allow you to be out for a few days at a time if you want. And I'm sure you and Six could have long conversations about what you see."

_"One, you don't understand. Six and I can't get too close to each other."_

"Why not?"

_"Because our energies would have to sync up."_

"What does that mean?"

_"It means that the two of us could die. That one other time it happened, the two Stitchpunks almost didn't survive. And their maker wasn't in good shape either."_

One was silent for a minute, gently stroking Nine's back. "I see," he finally said. "So you and Six together is a bad idea."

_"Maybe. I don't know how we'll react to the connection."_

"Well, you should try. Come meet them. Please?"

Nine looked scared, and his tone showed it. _"If you want me to, I suppose I will. Just not today."_

"Very well. Now…I guess I'd better head back before they think I'm dead myself."

_"First you must strike the trigger, okay?"_

One took a deep breath and nodded. After several failed attempts, One finally began hitting it. After he hit it ten times in a row, Nine deemed him ready. Nine walked him to the place where they parted and embraced him briefly. He whistled and the Cat Beast appeared. Nine settled onto the creature's back, looking down at One.

_"You're a wonderful leader, One. I told you all you needed was a little work. Bye."_

"Bye."

One hummed and walked back to the church. Two was there to meet him, embracing him. If One hadn't seen the memory of Eight's attack, he would have been surprised that Two asked him no questions about where he'd been. They went up, Two describing a new invention in a happy tone. One looked at him when they got to the top.

"You know, Two, you could make it a little less obvious," he said pointedly then walked over to his throne.

"What?"

One didn't answer, settling down and relaxing back into the chair. He mulled over Nine's words. Two was still in front of him. He could ask.

"What do you think of me now?" One asked after a long period of silence; he saw Five and Six looking in, one from the hallway that led to the inventing room, one from his own darkened room.

"What?"

"My leadership."

Two laughed softly. "It's much better than it was. You're so much nicer now. And you listen to us."

"Six and Seven refuse to talk to me and Eight hates me," One said evenly.

"You have work to do, it's true, but you're really working on it. Hard work pays off."

One smiled, a gentle gesture that got him two gasps from the spectators.

"I'm going to trust you on that, Two. Now go and work on your project. You sound excited about it."

"Oh I am!" Two laughed, turning to hurry down the hall where Five had just disappeared.

"Six?" One called. "Would you please come out here?"

Six slowly approached him, subconsciously wringing his hands together. "Yes?"

"If you ever want to talk about your visions, I'll be happy to listen for as long as you'll have me."

Six frowned. "You want to hear about _my_ visions?"

"Yes. I think talking about it would help."

"Even if I tell you the gory details, like a heart being ripped from a human's chest, sending bone fragment flying? Or how about one of the machines hunting down a lone rabbit, grabbing the living creature by its middle then biting down until the insides are coming out of the mouth?"

One felt disgusted, and couldn't hide the look on his face, but he swallowed and gave an answer that surprised Six. "I'll listen. I promise. If it gets to be too much, I'll change the subject for a few minutes. Then we'll continue."

Six's face slowly morphed into one of happiness and sadness at the same time. "Y-you're serious? You'll _listen_ to _me?"_

"You're a part of my family. It's the least I could do."

Six burst out crying, hugging himself as he collapsed to his knees. One was down and embracing him before he thought about it. He held the distraught Stitchpunk close, stroking through Six's yarn hair and whispering gentle things in his audio receptor. Six clutched at him, sobbing. Twenty minutes later, Six was asleep.

One picked up the striped Stitchpunk and carried him to his room, laying him gently into bed and pulling up the blanket. He was about to go, but he took a good, long look at the sleeping form then sat down on the edge of his bed. How could he have been so selfish? Six was precious, just like they all were. And he'd been ignoring them. He hunched over, shaking slightly. A hand reached up and touched his cheek.

"You really are changing," Six said sleepily.

"I'm trying," One admitted brokenly. "But I have so much to make up for."

"One day at a time," Six murmured. He paused. "Promise you'll come in if I scream?"

"Promise."

One stood and turned to leave, but froze. Eight was in the doorway, glaring at him with such hatred that One suddenly understood what it meant when a human said his blood ran cold. He was afraid. Terrified. But Eight turned and left. One let out a breath. He shakily walked over to his throne and sat down, wondering how long it would be before he had to paralyze Eight, and dreading the moment he did.


	4. Nine and Jasper

The twins and Six were cowering together, holding each other as they watched Eight advance on One. One held his staff in front of himself protectively, but he was backing up. He had discarded his hat on his throne, and his cape was on the floor.

"Eight, don't make me hurt you!" One said, his voice high with terror.

"You? You think _you_ can hurt _me?!"_ Eight laughed hard. "You're nothing but a weak, pathetic coward. I think you need to be taught a lesson."

"Eight, I'm serious!" One yelled.

Eight didn't say another word, but lunged. One dove past him and almost ran right into his throne. He spun around and saw Eight closing in on him. Terrified, he raised his staff and slammed the bottom end into his attacker's chest. It was a direct him. Eight dropped immediately. One gasped in relief and sank to the floor, shaking from head to foot. He sobbed, curling up. He knew he had to unfreeze Eight, but he couldn't move.

"One!" Six exclaimed, skirting Eight to kneel by him. "One, talk to me!"

"I had to!" One moaned. "He-he was attacking me!"

The twins placed their arms around him and lifted him up, half carrying him to his throne and setting him down. One curled up again.

"I had to," he moaned for a second time.

"Three, Four, go get Two and Five, now!" Six said, petting One gently.

They hurried away. Less than two minutes later, there was the scramble of feet and Two and Five sprinted in, followed by the twins. The former two Stitchpunks froze as they took in the scene. When Two noticed One, he ran over.

"One!"

"I had to!" One whimpered.

"Had to? Had to what?"

"Eight!" Six said, grabbing Five's shoulders. "He did _that_ to Eight! He's not moving! He's not breathing! I don't know what's wrong with him!"

Five knelt down, and he and the twins heaved Eight over so that the healer could unbuckle him. Five parted the fabric and froze.

"Everything's stopped," he said blankly.

"What?" Two asked, looking up from One.

"Nothing's moving. At all. It's frozen."

Two patted One's hand and went over to Five. They began to move through the body, trying to figure out what was wrong. Two looked up after a few minutes.

"What happened anyway?"

"Eight was bullying us," Six said, gesturing at himself then each of the twins; he knew One was in no state to talk. "One said that he'd told him what would happen, and he ordered that Eight put the magnet in his room. Eight didn't like that and attacked him. One hit him once and he dropped."

Two frowned and began to mess with Eight's insides again. One stared, still shaken, but he knew how horrifying it was to be paralyzed from experience. He stood shakily and stumbled over to Eight. He grabbed Two's hand and dipped it into a crevice. He pressed it hard against the wire and after five seconds, Eight jumped to life. He screamed and shoved everybody away, leaping up and running around. He settled and stood there, shaking just as badly as One had been. One took a deep breath and rose to his full height.

"Now," he said steadily. "You buckle yourself up, go get your magnet, and put it in my room. And don't you dare sneak in there for it. You will get it back when you feel like apologizing to Three, Four, and Six. Go."

Eight looked frightened, nodding emphatically as he struggled to buckle himself. He practically ran down the hall, passing Seven. She was about to snap at him when she caught sight of the expressions on the rest of the faces.

"What happened?"

One slipped into his throne, pressing a hand over his optics and letting out a shaky sigh. Two hurried to him.

"One?"

"I hoped that I would never have to do that. But he was right."

"He?"

One almost said 'Nine.' Almost. "Maker," he sighed after a moment's pause. "He told me about that little, for lack of a better term, glitch."

"Well if he knew about the glitch, why didn't he fix it?"

One froze, swearing mentally. _"Nine?! Please tell me you're there!"_ No answer. "Well," One said out loud. "He never really told me that. Maybe…I mean…" One went silent. Anything else he said would probably only make it worse.

"One," Two said after a pause. "Is there anything you want to tell us?"

"No," One muttered.

"Really?" Seven asked slowly. "No _body_ you want to tell us about?"

"What are you talking about?" One asked.

"There's the girl."

One sat up straight and looked sharply at Six, who was staring out of a piece of clear glass on the stained glass window. "What?"

"There's that girl I told you about. You know, the human? She's standing down on the ground staring up at the window."

One hurried over and looked down, expecting to see nobody. But… _he could see her._ She reached up and arm and gestured for them to come down.

"Six," Five said gently. "There's nothing there."

"Yes there is."

Everybody jolted, including Eight, who had silently rejoined them.

"You see something?" the large Stitchpunk asked.

"It looks like Maryanna."

They jolted again.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Seven asked.

"She was Father's sister. She died a long time ago," One muttered. "I don't know why you know her, but I see her in my dreams sometimes."

Two was the only one who took it all in stride. "Alright. What's she doing?"

"She wants us to come down there."

"Well, if this is really happening, then let's go!" Two said cheerily.

Five minutes later, One and Six found themselves staring up at Maryanna.

"I've never been this close to her," Six told One as the human knelt down.

"Maryanna?" One asked. She nodded. "What are you doing here?" Her mouth moved, but only a whisper came out. "I can't hear you." She frowned, slamming a fist into the ground. He knew that her lips were forming a curse. "Can you write it down?"

She snapped her fingers, which oddly enough didn't make a sound, and pressed down in the dirt hard. She wrote swiftly then drew back. Everybody besides One and Six gasped at the writing.

"She _is_ here!" Two marveled.

"What's it say?" Eight asked.

"The word is 'hurt.'" Six said.

"Hurt?" One asked, fear building up inside of him. "Who?"

She held up nine fingers.

"Nine?" Six asked. "Who's…"

Everybody looked at One.

"Take me to him!" One gasped.

Maryanna nodded then took off. Several steps in she disappeared, but she left a trail of footprints. One had never run so fast in his life. He even left Seven behind. Just when he thought he was going to melt from the internal heat, he saw him.

"Nine!" he gasped breathlessly, collapsing to his knees beside him and gasping for air to cool his mechanisms.

As One took great heaving breaths, he looked over Nine. He was sprawled out on his belly, head turned toward the eldest Stitchpunk. His optics were shuttered and his face was relaxed. Outwardly, he looked fine. There were no rips in his fabric. One flipped Nine over. He didn't look misshapen. After Nine was unzipped, One looked in. He knew enough about how they were supposed to look to know that nothing was out of place. In fact, everything was working at a normal pace. That meant he was alive.

"Nine?" One asked when he got his breathing under control. "Nine, my friend, get up." No response. One shook him. "Nine?" Again, he got nothing.

The others chose that moment to run up. They were all panting. But they were so surprised to see another Stitchpunk that they froze.

"Two, he's not getting up!" One said quickly. "His mechanisms are working fine as far as I can tell. There seems to be no physical damage, but he won't respond to my voice. I shook him and he still didn't wake up."

Two walked over much too slowly for One's tastes, and the oldest Stitchpunk was beginning to panic. Two and Five carefully looked over Nine's internals.

"One, there is absolutely nothing wrong with his insides," Five said after ten minutes.

"I agree," Two said with a shake of his head. "These internals are the best I've seen. They are perfection, or as close to it as you can get. They are working at a normal pace, like you said. There is nothing out of place."

"Then why isn't he waking up?"

"So he's what I've been feeling," Six murmured, reaching out to touch him.

"No!" One bellowed, grabbing Six's hands and jerking him away from Nine.

"What?" Six asked, completely bewildered.

"Don't…don't touch him. We don't know what'll happen," One said, placing a hand on Six's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Trust me. Just…trust me."

Six stared at him then reached slowly over to Nine. Everybody was watching. One didn't stop him, too curious to be too worried. But Six didn't touch Nine. His hand was just above Nine's when there was a _zap_ and a bright green light shot like lightning between them. Six cried out and jerked back. Or he tried to. He was suddenly being pulled in toward Nine and he screamed in fear.

"Help!" he shrieked.

Nine suddenly jolted awake and his mouth opened in a silent scream. He was up on his feet in a split second, Six following suit. They began a mad scramble to back away from each other, but they were making no progress. In fact, they were slipping closer to each other. One suddenly grabbed Nine around the middle and began to pull.

"Eight, go grab Six, Seven, help me!" One barked. They obeyed.

As One pulled, it reminded him of a tug of war, that weird game that humans played. Only they weren't trying to tug each other over a line. They were trying to separate two Stitchpunks because if they touched, they might die. They pulled as hard as they could and there was an audible snap and they all flew back. Nine found himself sitting in the dirt, staring at the ground.

"Nine! Are you alright?" he asked.

Nine looked up and stared at One. His expression was void of any thought or emotion. One knelt down.

"Nine? What's wrong? Talk to me."

Nothing.

"Maybe his head was hit by something?" Five asked.

"If that's the case, I'm not removing the covering in the Emptiness," Two said firmly.

"Cat Beast!" Six suddenly shouted and everybody else ran for cover except for One, Seven, and Eight. Eight drew his knife and Seven grabbed her spear.

"Skull?" One asked, making everybody freeze.

"Skull?" Seven asked. "Please, _please_ tell me that you didn't just give that thing a name."

"I didn't name him. Nine did. He's Nine's pet."

Dead silence. Skull seemed to know it was safe to approach so he trotted over and stopped beside Nine. He nudged the dazed Stitchpunk, making a soft noise. He then sat down and looked at One, tilting his head.

"Don't look at me! I don't know what's wrong with him," One said.

Skull snorted, opening his mouth as if he was going to pick Nine up. One smacked him.

"No!"

There was a screech and the Winged Beast landed. Seven gripped her spear again and Eight held out his knife.

"Is this one his pet, too?" Seven asked curtly.

"Yes. His name is Talon."

Talon screeched and Skull shook his head and looked at One.

"What?" the Stitchpunk asked.

Talon flew over and attempted to pick Nine up, but he, too, was smacked with One's staff.

"Stop it! We have to get him to the sanctuary so Two and Five can fix him!"

Talon screeched and tried to pick Nine up again. One swatted him again.

"No! Eight, pick him up. Let's go home."

Eight obeyed after sheathing his knife. One noticed he was being very obedient again. The two machines let out strangled noises and Skull leaped in front of One, growling.

"Stop it! Now!" One snapped.

But they didn't leave the Stitchpunks alone. They followed them all the way to the church, and they would have gone up with them if they could have. They stayed at the bottom, letting out their calls and staring up at them.

Three days later, they still weren't gone. And Nine still wasn't functioning properly. Two and Five didn't understand it. They had opened up the delicate head machinery and it was just as perfectly created as Nine's body internals. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it.

The truth was that no _physical_ damage had been done. It was all mental. Nine was lying down, left alone, trapped in his own mind. He needed relief. He couldn't project his thoughts to tell One what was wrong. He couldn't flash to tell the twins what was wrong, though the rapidity of the flashes would have greatly helped relieve the pressure in his head. The only thing that he could think of was rather unappealing.

Nine snuck out of the room and waited until the others were all watching the twins. Then he stood in the middle of the room and beckoned Six toward him with the strange energy that they both possessed. Six turned and immediately looked enraptured. He approached Nine and stopped a mere two steps away. Their energies were buzzing, tangling together, trying to find balance. Nine held out his hands, palms up, hoping Six would touch him.

"Does it hurt?"

Nine managed to shrug one shoulder.

"You really want me to do this?"

Nine nodded; it was getting hard to move again. Six stood there for about a minute before lowering his hands onto Nine's.

"No!" One shrieked and there was a rush of footsteps, but it was too late.

Green energy rushed around them like lightning bolts, caging them in a round bubble that lifted them off the floor. The others were screaming and trying to figure out a way to get them down. Six felt no fear anymore. Neither did Nine. It felt so natural for their energies to meld together. Six jolted and suddenly Nine was seeing all his visions and dreams. Then the process reversed. Nine blasted Six with everything he could and there was just such _release._ Release from the mental cage he'd been trapped in. Release from the crippling thoughts of his strangeness. Just sweet release. Both of them realized in the same instant that they _belonged_. Then there was an energy wave that hit them and knocked them out.

Six awoke to find himself on the floor. He sat up and was immediately attacked with questions. He blinked owlishly at them, his mind sluggish. One hushed the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked seriously.

Six stared at him for a moment, then laughed. "I'm great! I just found my twin!"

One looked relieved. "That's exactly what Nine said about you two, though he was rather reluctant to 'find' you."

"Aw, he's over that now. You should have told me he sees visions!"

"He sees visions?" Two asked curiously.

"Past and present, but he doesn't see future. That's Six's territory," One said absently as he walked over to Nine and poked him.

"So, we have our suspicions about when you met, but I believe we'd all like to hear it from you," Two said, helping Six up.

One glanced over then back at Nine, kneeling down beside him. "Your suspicions are correct. I met Nine the day I ran into the Emptiness when I caught you insulting me. To be honest? He's the one who's been helping me change. He's a very interesting Stitchpunk and we've had many, many delightful, and often insightful, conversations."

"I see," Two said, walking over with the others. "So we were right."

"Yes…why isn't Nine getting up?"

Six took a deep breath. "We need to get him back home. He said his human friend will know what to do."

"What? We can't help?" One demanded.

"None of us possess the mental know-how."

"Wait, wait, wait," One said firmly. "You're talking about microbursting. I'm not as good Nine, but I'm getting better."

"I don't know why, but I seriously think that's a bad idea," Six said.

"I'm going to try anyway," One said.

He relaxed his mind and felt the presences in the room. He opened his optics and stared at Nine. He couldn't feel him. There was some sort of barrier. One pressed into it, trying to break it open. The only other warning One got that this was a very bad idea was that one second before the barrier broke, everybody else's minds suddenly opened up to him and he wasn't even trying to get to them.

The next thing One knew, he was waking up with the worst headache he'd ever had. He moaned. Other moans sounded out and One sat up to see everybody on the floor. Six sat up and glared at him.

"I did warn you."

_"He did."_

"Nine!" One gasped as everybody sat up at the voice. One helped Nine to sit up. "Are you okay?"

_"Pain. Headache. Hard to talk. Half numb. Need to go home."_

"Can you survive one more night here?" Two asked, rubbing his head.

_"Headache mine. Not yours."_

"What?" Five asked, sincerely confused.

_"Six, explain."_

"Okay. I'll try to, anyway." Six took a deep breath. "From what I can get from the jumbled information that passed between me and Nine when that zappy stuff happened, Nine's mind was naturally shielding us from the pain and anguish he was feeling. One just broke it open, so until he finds relief, Nine will continue to broadcast everything he's feeling to us. So everybody thank One for the massive headache."

"Can't he just build up another shield?" Seven asked.

 _"No energy,"_ Nine muttered, shivering. _"Home."_ He sounded desperate.

"It's too late," One said firmly. "We'll never get to wherever you live before the sun sets."

"I don't know where it is, exactly, but it's close enough that we could ride Talon and Skull and still make it before dark," Six said quickly. "But we have to leave now."

One sighed. "Do you really need to go home now?"

Nine nodded. _"Home."_

"Fine."

One and Six helped Nine walk to lift and they all went down. Nine fell onto Skull's face, stroking him. Skull supported him over to Talon and Nine crawled up on the bird's back. He settled into position then turned and stared at the others.

_"Twins. Five. Six. Talon. Rest. Skull."_

They looked at One, who nodded, then they hurriedly seated themselves. Nine pointed to the slats that went down the side of Talon and the ones riding the bird figured out that he wanted them to put their feet in them. They were finally settled and Nine faced forward.

 _"Home!"_ he shouted.

As soon as they were in the air, Five swore. Violently. The ride was very quick and everybody, in the air and on the ground, was looking around to see where they would be heading. Soon there was only one building that it could be in.

"The Factory?" Five shouted; he was now really enjoying the ride as much as the other three.

Nine turned and nodded. They flew in through a window and landed beside Skull on the ground. Nine's feet hit the ground and he collapsed. His mind screamed in pain and there was a zap of energy. They looked up and even One was paralyzed at the great red optic staring at him. A hand reached down and picked up Nine.

 _"Maker,"_ the machine microburst, startling everybody. _"Nine is back."_

There was the thunder of large footsteps and a human figure stepped into a doorway behind them. The other Stitchpunks turned and gaped. One felt angry and shocked as he stared at the man Nine had called Jasper.

It was Father.


	5. Maryanna

The Stitchpunks dashed backwards as their maker raced for Nine. The human gathered Nine up in his right hand and cooed at him.

"Oh Nine! I was so worried about you!" he exclaimed.

_"Hurts…"_

"You have quite the headache. It's okay. I'll run you a sink full of hot water and you can soak for a while."

One watched mutely as their maker rushed back into the room. They were being ignored.

"I don't think he noticed us," Five said softly.

"Jasper is Father?" One asked, looking wounded.

"You knew?" Six asked.

"I didn't know it was Father…Nine kept calling him Jasper. Why would he lie to me?"

"He didn't," Five said with a nod. "Jasper is Maker's first name."

"I thought his first name was Brice?" One asked, sitting down and looking miserable.

"That's his middle name. How can you not know this?" Two queried, sitting down beside him. "Didn't you ask him his name when he first made you?"

"I didn't think to. I thought he'd be around forever. I wasn't pressed for time to get to know him. Then he left me in the Emptiness and…" One trailed off and looked away from his family.

They all went silent, pressing close as darkness fell. They hurried into a corner of the room and snuggled together. They went to sleep. One woke first the next morning. He saw the Scientist sitting at a desk across the room. Hesitantly he walked over and found a rope hanging down from the desk. One climbed it and pulled himself up to the top. He paused and studied his maker. Then he slowly approached, feeling extremely nervous. He tripped over a pen and sprawled forward. Nine sat up from where he was lying and looked at him and the Scientist glanced over. He did a double take and set down the pen he was using.

"One?"

One cringed and buried his face in his hands. His maker gingerly picked him up, and he found himself sitting in the warm, soft palm of his father. He glanced up.

"How did you find us?" the human asked; One felt a little better that he didn't sound angry.

"Nine led us here on Skull and Talon. We brought him here."

The Scientist looked alarmed. " _We?_ The others are here, too?"

"Yes. Over there in that corner."

His father looked absolutely horrified. "Why didn't you come into my room and speak up? You wouldn't have had to sleep on the floor!"

"You were busy with Nine. We thought you wouldn't want us to bother you."

"Nonsense," the Scientist said firmly. "You're welcome here and you're welcome to talk to me anytime."

Nine nodded and smiled. _"And to answer the question before you ask, he didn't want to interrupt your lives. Now that you know about him, he can't help that he will, so we're fine with you being here."_

"What I want to know is why you didn't tell me?" the human asked Nine.

_"I honestly didn't remember until just now. I was in a lot of pain last night. They thought the part of the headache that they were feeling was bad. I could barely think."_

One looked at Nine. "How are you feeling this morning?"

_"Better. It's still a little bit of a struggle to talk, but the headache's gone."_

"All he needed was his father," the Scientist said, smiling warmly at him.

There was a pause. Then Nine spoke. _"You know, One, I would have gotten better much faster if you would have let Skull and Talon bring me home."_

"Is that why they kept trying to pick you up?" One asked as his father set him down.

_"Yes."_

"They were following my orders. I told them to find Nine," the human said.

"Why? What happened?" Two asked as he pulled himself up onto the desk. The others followed.

Their maker suddenly looked reluctant. But he slowly, painstakingly took his shirt off. His left forearm was white, bandages going from his wrist to his elbow. Nine frowned as the rest of the Stitchpunks stared.

_"Take them off."_

"Nine, really, I'm fine."

_"No you're not. I can feel your pain. It's radiating from your arm. Now take them off. I want to see."_

The Scientist sighed and rapidly unwound the white strips. Everybody but Nine covered their mouths, as if they could throw up. Deep puncture wounds decorated his skin and the raw flesh inside of them was red. The skin around the holes was purple with deep bruises, and Two moaned in sympathy.

"What happened, Father?" One asked in a horrified voice.

Their maker paused. "You just called me 'Father.'"

"Yes. So?"

"You've never called me that before. You always called me 'Maker' like BRAIN does."

"Nine said you prefer Father. Now stop dodging the question."

"I'm not dodging the question," the human protested. "I'm just surprised at how you were referring to me. I like it. Now, I was attacked."

"By what?"

Their father whistled and a large form stood up and trotted over. It was a wolf machine, very well built, and it stared at them with red optics as it placed its head on their maker's lap.

 _"So I did manage to hit him!"_ Nine laughed.

"You did, and it saved my life. He supported me back here, where BRAIN wrapped up my arm."

"Hit him with what?"

Nine unzipped himself and reached in, but looked horrified.

_"Father, it's gone!"_

"This?" Six asked as he finished unthreading himself. He pulled out the Talisman. Nine walked over to take it, looking relieved, but Two snatched it out of the mismatched Stitchpunk's hand and began studying it.

"This is what you're always drawing, Six!" he murmured excitedly.

"I know. I now have a good solid picture for it. I picked it up the day we found Nine. Everybody was so engrossed by the idea of a new Stitchpunk that you didn't notice."

"What is it?" Two asked, looking from the Scientist to Nine.

_"It's called the Talisman. It's how Father gave us life. And BRAIN, too."_

"How did that thing give us parts of your soul?" One asked.

"What?" Seven asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Well…" One said slowly. "Nine told me that every one of us Stitchpunks have a piece of Father's soul inside us. It's what makes us, us."

"You say that like you don't believe him," their father said, as he struggled to put his shirt back on. He gave up after a few seconds and just tossed the piece of clothing beside him on the desk.

"It just sounds so fantastic," One sighed. "That you would care about us enough to give us that delicate, beautiful piece of yourself."

"I love you all enough that it's completely reasonable. You know, after my sister…" he paused and looked away. "After that particular incident, I never wanted to marry, so I had no children. So I made some by myself." He looked back at his little creations and smiled fondly. "And they're all wonderful. Not perfect, but still wonderful."

"Father, I have a question."

 _"Don't."_ Nine's word was firm. Very firm.

One did anyway. "What exactly happened to Maryanna? Nine won't tell me."

The Scientist got this strange look on his face and stared at One.

"So they don't know," he said, looking at Nine.

_"You didn't want me to bring up the subject, so I didn't tell you. Six has seen it, but he doesn't understand what it means. He hasn't made the connection."_

"What connection?" Six asked.

Nine didn't respond. One spoke up again. "Please, Father? You can tell us." He paused then smirked. "We won't tell anyone."

Their maker let out a strangled sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. He stood up and walked quickly over to BRAIN, who lowered himself enough so that the Scientist could open a panel; He began to work, and he was far enough away that only Nine, who was intimately connected to his mind, knew he was shaking.

 _"I told you not to,"_ Nine growled angrily.

"Then _you_ tell us," One said, crossing his arms.

 _"No. When Six figures it out, he can tell you. Or when Father feels like it, he can tell you. But he's asked me not to say anything about the subject to any of you. As I know what he's talking about, what memories he's hiding, I can tell you this: you really,_ really _don't want to know. Believe me. Six and I have both had many nightmares about what Father did. It makes us scream and thrash in the night."_

"But Nine—" One started.

Nine slashed his hand through the air. _"One, this isn't a memory of Maryanna and Father skinny dipping. It's about something he did after she died."_

"What, get drunk?" Two asked.

_"That's the scary part. He was completely sober. He was thinking very clearly."_

They went silent, the first eight Stitchpunks trying to figure out what their maker had done. Six was going through his memories, trying to piece together the puzzle. He wasn't having much luck. Nine stared at them for a minute then walked over to the corner of the desk and grabbed a writing stick. He dipped it in ink and began writing on a piece of paper half filled with words. The words were big enough that a human could read them.

For days, the Stitchpunks pondered over the puzzle. One night, it finally clicked for Six. He shot up screaming and everybody jolted awake. He turned and stared at the Scientist then cried. The human stroked Six gently as everybody but One and Nine slipped back asleep. Nine reached into Six's mind and was immediately alarmed. He waited until midmorning the next day to tell his maker that Six had figured it out. The Scientist went out into the Emptiness for a few hours and came back carrying two bottles. He uncorked on as he sat down at his desk and began to drink. By the time the other Stitchpunks had realized what their maker was doing, he was half drunk. One skittered up the rope to the desk.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Easing the pain," the Scientist slurred.

"What pain?" Two asked. "You're arm?"

"No, but that's not really hurting anymore either."

"Why are you all of a sudden getting drunk?" One demanded.

"Six hasn't told you?"

"Told us what?"

"So it was you," Six said sadly.

"With the knife? Yes. Nine got into your head and saw that you'd figured it out."

"How could you?"

"You don't understand what he did to her!" The miserable human suddenly began to cry.

"I didn't see what happened to Maryanna, I just saw you cutting that…thing off of that poor guy."

"Poor?!" The Stitchpunks jumped as their maker slammed the nearly empty bottle of wine down hard on the table. "He-he…!"

 _"If you'll let me, I'll show them the memories,"_ Nine said as his father sputtered.

"Fine! Show them! I don't care anymore."

_"That's because you've been drinking. You're going to regret this tomorrow morning. Or maybe even tonight."_

The Scientist growled and crossed his arms as well as he could, suddenly looking like One did when he was mad. One stared as Two stated this thought.

"I don't look like that."

 _"Yes you do. Now sit down. I don't want you to collapse,"_ Nine said, seating himself. _"Father, you know what happened, why don't you go take a shower?"_

"I do believe that's a good idea. I'm already regretting drinking. I wish I had some coffee."

Nine kept a warm smile on his face until the Scientist had disappeared into their room. The smile dropped off his face so quick that it gave the others a start.

"Nine, I—" One started.

_"You're going to regret that. All of you. Now relax and shut up."_

They obeyed and within a second all their minds were open to each other. They were all fascinated, but they couldn't explore because there was a scream that sent bolts of horror through them.

_"Maryanna!" It was Father's voice coming out of their mouths, but he sounded younger._

_They stood and ran from the house. They stopped after twenty steps. The night was crystal clear with a big full moon, and the sky was strewn with so many stars that they were dazzled. Or they would have been if they weren't frantically scanning the moonlit fields. Another scream sounded out._

_"The crick!" he gasped and began sprinting._

_He was breathless as he got near it. He tripped and crashed to the ground, rolling down the bank and into the water. There was a curse and they heard a voice that was familiar._

_"Damn bitch! She couldn't be quiet!" Johnny spat._

_"She looked real good writhing like that. Wish I'd had a turn." Wayne?_

_"We better go. Jasper probably heard her scream. Hurry!"_

_They pushed themselves to their feet and watched the two retreating figures. A growing sense of horror had filled them at the two young men's words. They couldn't speak as they waded through the water. Their hand bumped something. He looked and saw a bare foot. He jerked back and stared in horror. There, half floating in the water, was a human. He shuddered and slowly turned the body over. It was Maryanna. He screamed, grabbing her and shaking her._

_"Get up, Mary! Please little Anna! Get up!" they shouted. But she didn't move. Something floated out of her hand, and he picked it up and just cried._

_The next chunk of time was a blur. The town sheriff came in and they dragged the body out of the river. Then they asked a question._

_"Did you see anything?"_

_"Ah just heard her scream," they said. The Stitchpunks thoughts broke through briefly and they all asked Nine why Father didn't turn Johnny in. Then they sunk back down into the collective mind of the memory._

_"I'm sorry, son," the sheriff said. "I know you loved her. I couldn't imagine losing my sister like this. And…there's something else. She wasn't just murdered. She was…raped." Silence. "I'm sorry, Jasper, I thought you should know."_

_Time passed again and they found themselves alone in the house. They were cooking. A slab of lamb was on the cutting board. They picked up a good sized knife and was about to cut the meat when the light from the fireplace gleamed off the blade. They lowered the knife and stared at it. Suddenly a feeling that only Eight had ever felt in full force filled them. Hatred, blacker than pitch, and sticky as tar made tears ooze out of their eyes. They could feel an idea for revenge hit them, but it wasn't fully developed. That would take time._

_More time passed and they got flashes of normalcy, where they watched Johnny and Wayne. One night the two males were supposed to go out drinking, and they saw the perfect time to strike. In late afternoon they appeared on Wayne's doorstep. He was surprised to see them, but invited them in. Then they told of how much they missed Maryanna. Just as they knew he would, he offered to pour a drink. One turned into five then seven. They kept filling up their glass then passing it to Wayne, taking his glass and filling it up again. The cycle continued until Wayne was dead drunk. They put him to bed then took his hat and heavy coat, turning up the collar and racing out into the brewing storm._

_He got to town late and walked into the bar. They spoke, but sounded like Wayne. Johnny was already drunk so they led him out and into an alley, where they bound and gagged him. They jerked down the offender's pants and suddenly the Stitchpunks knew where this was going. They broke free of Nine's singular thoughts, though he wasn't trying to stop them, and pounded against the edges of the memory, desperately not wanting to see what was about to happen. They could do nothing else but watch as the knife was pulled. They screamed and strained to close their eyes, to shield themselves from the truth of what their father had done. Just as the knife was coming down on Johnny's groin there was a jerking sensation…_

They were screaming. When they realized they weren't going to see the gore and blood, they stopped and stared at Nine, breathing heavily. Six was the least shaken. He stood and walked over to the youngest Stitchpunk.

"Thank you for stopping," he said softly. "I see the whole thing. It's disgusting and so…wrong."

_"I see it, too."_

"He…he didn't…didn't…" One was too horrified to say it.

_"Cut it off? Yes."_

"But…but that's a very… _intimate_ part of a male, correct?" Five asked; Two was too shocked to even nod in agreement.

_"Yes. To lose it is considered a great shame. You're not considered a man anymore."_

There was a pause and suddenly a warm presence filled their minds, linking them together. It promised safety, though it was a little hazy.

_"Nine, I'm going to bed. Coming?"_

_"Yes, Father,"_ Nine responded. The presence retreated and Nine stood. _"You wanted to know, One."_

"I wanted to know what happened to Maryanna, not that!"

_"The memories are linked."_

One was about to respond when he noticed a flash of movement.

"What is she doing here?" he asked, gesturing at her.

Nine looked and flicked his wrist. There was a flash and suddenly she looked solid.

"Thank you," she said happily.

_"You're welcome."_

"How did you do that?" Seven demanded. "There was no one there!"

_"She's using my energy to appear. She can be seen without it, but only by me and Six…and One, apparently."_

"He can only see me sometimes," Maryanna said, brushing her hair out of her face. "Usually when it involves you."

 _"Well, I'm going to bed. Six, if you please."_ Nine said, holding out his hands.

Six placed his own hands on Nine's and there was a ripple in the air above them. Six gasped and shivered.

"What was that?" he asked, tilting his head curiously.

_"She is not using my energy, but yours. Now, when you can't handle it anymore, tell her. She knows better than to stay past that. Good night."_

Nine hurried down the rope to the floor and into the bedroom. Maryanna smiled and began pleasantly chatting with them. For three hours she joked and told stories of when she and her brother were growing up, like the skinny dipping one. The Stitchpunks had just relaxed when One stepped forward.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you," he said solemnly, and the others nodded.

"It's fine," she said then added, "now," when she saw the looks on their faces. "Really," she assured them. "I'm no longer in physical pain. I was so disoriented when it was happening that I barely remember anything. My pain is only for my sweet Jazz who has had to suffer my loss all these years. I want so badly to apologize to him, but he doesn't want to remember me. Nine told him about seeing me once and…he got very angry. He doesn't want a reminder. So Nine has never solidified me in front of him unless he was nearly dead drunk."

"That's awful!" Five said, looking sad.

"It is. I know he'd love to talk to me again, but…his anger is scary. Now, he can't touch me, but Nine is tiny compared to me and him. He could get hurt."

"The anger is scary after you feel it," Eight said quietly.

One turned and looked at him. "It's scary to be at the receiving end of it."

Eight wouldn't look up. "I'm sorry One. I just was hurt. And you didn't seem to care that you hurt me. You started listening to everybody else, but you didn't ask me how I felt."

One's face softened. "Oh, Eight," he said, moving forward to pull Eight down to sit. "I love you. I meant it when I said that two months ago. I do. But you scared me. I was too frightened to approach you. I thought you might hurt me. And you very nearly did."

"I couldn't control myself." Eight began playing with his hands and, after he'd sat down, leaned away from One's touch.

"I believe you," One said gently. "Father's anger was horrible. If it was anything like that…" He paused. "What made you listen to me again?"

"That thing you did when you froze me." Eight shivered. "I couldn't move anything. It was horrible. You scared the anger out of me."

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I will do it again if I have to. But I won't abuse it. Nine showed me how it feels and it's horrifying."

Eight nodded. "Okay."

"Speaking of Nine," Six said weakly. "I'm ready for bed."

"Then I shall bid you good night," Maryanna said, patting Six on the head.

She then disappeared, and Six sighed in relief. "That's exhausting. Let's go to bed."

They headed for the bedroom, climbing up the bed. They slowly crept up the Scientist's body and paused. They had been sleeping on the pillow beside their maker, but Nine…Nine was sleeping on the human's chest, right over his heart. Would they be allowed to sleep on top of him, too?

 _"Of course you can,"_ Nine said, raising his head, patting the space beside him.

 _"Were you listening to us the whole time?"_ One asked, and the others jumped at his voice.

_"Yes."_

_"Don't you wish, brother, that we could be heard like that?"_ Three asked and everybody turned to see him flashing.

 _"Indeed, indeed! That would be lovely…they are staring at us,"_ Four said with a nod.

_"Why?"_

_"I'm not sure…Wait, I can_ hear _you! Not through the flashes!"_

 _"Are we doing the microbursting?"_ Three asked excitedly.

 _"I'm assisting you,"_ Nine said. _"You shall begin your lessons on it tomorrow."_

 _"Can I do it, too?"_ Five asked.

_"You just did. Because we're using my energy, it's as easy as thinking. Now settle down."_

_"But we can talk!"_ Four said happily.

 _"Yes, yes! And we are now heard!"_ Three said, spinning his brother around.

 _"Tomorrow you shall learn to be heard each time you wish it. But now it is time for bed,"_ Nine said firmly.

 _"B-but…we want to talk,"_ Four said, sounding hurt.

 _"We have information to convey,"_ Three said softly.

 _"Not. Tonight,"_ Nine growled.

" _Why not?"_ they both asked at the same time.

Suddenly the Scientist lifted his head. "Because I'm trying to sleep."

They immediately felt bad, ducking their heads.

 _"We apologize, Maker,"_ they said in unison again.

"It's quite alright. Now, rest. Tomorrow holds many learning challenges for you."

"Do you have a hangover yet?" One asked dryly.

"…No."

"Liar."

They slept soundly that night and the next morning, the twins awoke to find their maker and Nine gone. There was the sound of water running and they climbed down the bed sheets and hurried into the next room. They saw steam and the Scientist. They hurried forward and eventually saw Nine at his feet. They flashed excitedly.

 _"Hello, Three, Four,"_ Nine said, waving lightly.

 _"Can we be heard again?"_ Three asked.

_"Certainly."_

_"Oh, brother! We are heard!"_ Four laughed.

There was a chuckle from up above. "You are indeed. And since I am _not_ trying to sleep, you're welcome to do it."

 _"Hello Maker!"_ they both exclaimed.

 _"How is your head?"_ Three asked.

Their maker sat down slowly, crossing his legs. He turned the water up slightly hotter then leaned back against the wall.

"I've got a hangover," he said with a grimace. "But it's not unbearable."

 _"We are sorry, Maker,"_ Four said seriously.

"Don't call me that."

They jumped. _"Our most sincere apologies, Mak…er, sir,"_ Four said, looking surprised.

"Don't call me that either."

The twins looked sincerely confused. _"What should we call you then?"_ Three asked.

"Father. I prefer that all my little children call me Father," the Scientist said with a smile.

The twins looked utterly delighted. _"Father is a wonderful term for you!"_ Four laughed, dancing with his brother again.

"You two are still so full of energy," the human laughed. "Come here."

The two Stitchpunks quickly scrambled into the proffered hand. They were lifted up to their maker's face, and immediately felt the urge to catalogue. They shied away from it, sure that their father wouldn't want to sit still while they looked him over.

 _"He won't mind that at all!"_ Nine said with a laugh.

"Nine is completely right. It might take several sessions, but you're welcome to catalogue me. Nine has several times."

 _"Really?"_ Three asked.

"Of course," the Scientist said, nuzzling the twins, who were soaked at this point.

The matching Stitchpunks split and began to catalogue their maker's face. The Scientist was very still, only moving them around as they requested. When they had finished with the human's face, they wanted to move on, but the water was getting cold.

"Time to get out," the human said, setting the twins down.

He stood and turned off the water, grabbing a towel to dry himself off. The twins watched curiously while Nine was wringing out his burlap. After their maker had wrapped the towel around his waist, he carefully stepped over the three Stitchpunks and headed into his room. Three, Four, and Nine followed and climbed up on the bed to see the others were awake. One was glancing at their maker as he hurried over to Nine.

"You're wet," he said, poking Nine's chest.

 _"Yes. And Father is naked. Going to point anything else out?"_ Nine asked.

One was staring past Nine at their father while he dressed. Nine snickered. It was made all the funnier because _all_ of them were staring.

 _"Boy, Father, it's a good thing you don't care,"_ Nine said as he turned to look at him.

"Hm?" The Scientist glanced over and paused when he saw his audience. "I see your point."

"Sorry," One said, still staring intently. "We can stop if it bothers you."

"Did you not just hear Nine?" the human asked as he went back to his task. "I really don't mind."

"But your face is red," Seven said lightly.

"Eh, I can't help it. It is a little embarrassing, but I'll get used to it," the Scientist said, smiling at her.

After several minutes wrestling with his shirt, the human growled and gave up. His arm was still hurting quite badly, and it was hard to get a shirt on. He then gestured for them to follow and they ended up at the desk. After another few minutes, One cleared his throat.

"You know we can't avoid talking about it forever."

The Scientist tensed and looked away. "I don't regret it. I really don't. I'd do it again, too. I'd do anything for her."

"Then why don't you like Nine…" Six paused when Nine turned to him, looking panicked. "…to talk about her," he finished and Nine relaxed.

"I…It's not something I like to remember. I see no need to bring up the past."

"But…"

_"Just leave it alone, Six. I don't mind not talking about it."_

"But Maryanna wants to talk to him! How can you just sit by and lie to him, Nine?"

There was a shift in the mood immediately. The Scientist's right hand tightened on the edge of the desk until the wood creaked.

"Nine," he growled through gritted teeth.

Nine flinched and began shrinking back. He was silent, as usual, but the look on his face was pure terror. There was no movement for about a minute, the Scientist's eyes boring into Nine. Suddenly, the human's good hand lunged for the Stitchpunk. Nine made a mad dash for the rope, but was too slow. He was snatched up and held tightly, squeezed hard.

 _"F-Father, p-please!"_ Nine gasped, clawing at his hand.

"I specifically told you to not mention that! And now you've gone and told the others!"

_"I-I just wanted to h-help!"_

The Stitchpunks were frightened as their maker viciously threw Nine on the desk. One saw Maryanna appear right beside the Scientist and, desperate, he reached out and touched her. There was a pop and she solidified. She realized she could touch her brother and grabbed him, spinning him around. There was a loud crack as she slapped him across the face.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt Nine!" she shrieked as he slammed into the wall and sank to the floor.

He paled as he stared at her. The Stitchpunks all stared at him. All, that is, save Nine, who ran away without being seen by anybody but Six, who followed him.

"S-sister?" he asked. "How?"

"I've been following you since I died. When you 'fell asleep,' I started trailing your children. Then you woke up. Six and Nine have always been able to see me. One can see me occasionally. And you never believed Nine! You yell at him and hurt him when he ever mentions me, which isn't right! Now, apologize!"

The Scientist looked embarrassed and quickly stood. He looked at where Nine had been and froze.

"Nine?" he called. "Nine, where are you?"

"Hey, Six is gone, too."

They looked for them, but couldn't find them. The Scientist groaned and fell into his chair.

"What have I done?"


	6. I Love You

Nine struggled along, panting desperately. Pain radiated from his middle and it took a monumental effort just to breathe. He stumbled after an hour, collapsing and curling up. He sobbed, body shaking in agony. Hands gently touched him.

"Nine!" Six said frantically. "We have to get you back so that—"

 _"No!"_ Nine gasped. _"He's mad at me! He hates me! I can't ever go back!"_

Six stared at the shaking form. He sighed when he realized that Nine wouldn't budge.

"Then we have to get you somewhere safe. You're in no condition to fight."

_"F-Father will have them help. Where is the last place they will look?"_

Six smiled and said immediately, "Sanctuary."

Another hour passed before Six settled Nine in his own bed. Nine whimpered, hands lightly rubbing his middle.

"I don't know anything about being a doctor, but I can look if you'd like."

Nine nodded, and Six carefully unzipped him and parted the fabric. He hummed, lightly running his hands over the components. Nine's lips suddenly parted in a silent scream. Six paused and pushed down ever so slightly. Nine screamed again.

"I think this thing is cracked, whatever it is," Six said, pulling back.

 _"It hurts,"_ Nine whimpered.

"I can't fix it. Two, Five, or Father can, but I can't," Six replied.

Nine was silent for a minute or two. _"I'll be fine."_

"Nine, you need medical attention."

The youngest Stitchpunk shook his head. _"No. I'm fine."_

Six pursed his lips and walked away. Days passed and every time Nine got up from the bed, it worsened his condition. Six grew more and more concerned. Just when he was going to leave and get help, One appeared. Six quickly filled his leader in on what was going on. One walked into Six's room and gently shook Nine awake.

 _"What?"_ Nine asked blearily, attempting to sit up. Pain forced him down again.

"You should have come home," One scolded. "Now, get up."

One and Six wrapped their arm around him and helped him walk to the bucket. They got him down to the ground and One helped him up onto Talon. Even sitting up hurt. He was delirious by the time they got him home. The Scientist gently settled him on the desk and placed a magnet above his head. He parted the fabric and groaned. Two gasped.

"Oh my!"

They immediately removed the damaged component, and the Scientist pulled out a part exactly like it.

"Do you have backups for all of his parts?" Two asked curiously.

"I have backups for all of you, every part," the human replied. "I think I've moved on to the fifth line of backups for you and the others."

"Oh. That's nice. Now let me see that. I'll put it in."

When they removed the magnet, Nine sat up blearily. He stretched. Two patted his back.

"Feel better?"

_"Yes. How did you get to the sanctuary so fast?"_

Two calmly explained that they were back at the factory. Nine was still looking dazed as a frightened expression passed over his face. The Scientist flinched at the next words.

_"But I can't be back at the factory. Father hates me."_

"I don't hate you, Nine. I was angry. It hurts to think of Maryanna. Though…she has given me some stern talking-tos. I'm sorry for my anger, Nine. Please forgive me," the Scientist begged softly.

Nine looked up, the dazedness fading. The fear remained, but he stood and tapped lightly on the human's hand. He stepped into the palm after it had opened and the Scientist gently began to rub his back.

"I'm really sorry, Nine," he crooned. "Forgive me?"

Nine nodded. _"I forgive you."_

The human relaxed and smiled. "Thank you."

Nine smiled back. _"Just don't do it again please? It's scary when you get_ that _kind of mad."_

"I'm sorry, son. I love you."

_"I love you, too, Father."_

One smiled at the display. "Well, that's cleared up."

The Scientist nodded. "Yes. For which I'm glad. Now, what say we talk awhile?"

 _"Sounds great,"_ Nine said, nodding with a smile.

One agreed. And the others crowded around. Being with their father was so exciting for all of them, even Nine, who was glad to be back in his favor. They talked the hours away, pausing only for the human to eat. That night, they snuggled together. Their shared thought was that their family was happy, healthy, and finally whole.


End file.
